


Skyclan's Courage

by CplCrimp



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fix-It of Sorts, Hawkwing's Journey isn't canon so jot that down, M/M, Multi, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, plot elements and characters used in HJ? not necessarily not canon...., the cats know swears
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-20 16:17:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 18,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18128813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CplCrimp/pseuds/CplCrimp
Summary: Skyclan is thriving. However, Dodge and his rogues remain unsatisfied, and with a big boost in numbers. They've started killing other Twolegplace cats for fun, and have the whole of the town under its control. Skyclan, with the help of some old friends, are the only cats who can stop them.





	1. Allegiances

**SKYCLAN**

LEADER:

Leafstar- cinnamon torbie she-cat with white paws

DEPUTY:

Sharpclaw- chocolate mackerel tabby bicolor tom

(apprentice: Stormpaw- blue-cream torbie she-cat)

MEDICINE CATS:

Echosong- gray tabby bicolor she-cat

Frecklewish- fawn spotted point tabby she-cat

WARRIORS:

Patchfoot- black harlequin tom

(apprentice: Harrypaw- long-furred, gray tabby tom)

Petalnose- gray bicolor she-cat

Sagenose- gray spotted bicolor tom

Sparrowpelt- black tabby tom with white muzzle

Cherrytail- classic torbie she-cat with white paws and muzzle

Waspwhisker- gray bicolor tom

Mintfur- spotted tabby gray she-cat with white paws and muzzle

Shrewtooth- skinny black tom

Ebonyclaw- lithe, striking black she-cat with little white, purple collar stuffed with moss

Billystorm- long-furred red bicolor tom

Harveymoon- fluffy white tom

Macgyver- slender, black-and-white tom

Rockshade- black tom with white muzzle and paws

(apprentice: Firepaw- long-furred, torbie she-cat with white paws, tail-tip, and half-muzzle)

Bouncefire- red tabby tom with white muzzle and paws

Tinycloud- white she-cat

(apprentice: Bellapaw- ginger tabby-and-white she-cat)

Egg- cream tabby tom

Fallowfern- fawn-cream torbie she-cat with white paws

Clovertail- cinnamon calico bicolor she-cat

Rabbitleap- cream tabby tom

Creekfeather- gray tabby tom

Nettlesplash- fawn tabby tom

(apprentice: Rileypaw- gray tabby tom)

Plumwillow- blue-cream torbie she-cat

Birdwing- black-and-white she-cat

Sandynose- tortoiseshell tabby tom

Honeytail- cinnamon calico she-cat

ELDERS:

Tangle- chocolate tabby tom with wiry, long, tangled fur, twisted whiskers, and a graying muzzle

**DODGE'S CLOWDER**

Dodge- huge brown tabby tom

Oscar- black tom

Skipper- broad-shoulders ginger-and-white tabby tom

Harley- gray-and-brown tabby tom

Misha- cream tabby she-cat

Nutmeg- small calico she-cat

Bear- huge, fluffy brown tom

Dash- small black tom

Falcon- sleek, gray-brown she-cat

Grizzly- huge, fluffy brown tom with an overbite

Hurricane- huge, fluffy gray spotted tabby tom

Jade- black tom

Nami- brown bicolor she-cat

Livy- brown bicolor she-cat

Zack- black bicolor tom

Taylor- gray-and-white tabby she-cat

Whiskers- ginger tabby tom

Hutch- light tabby tom, formally Shortwhisker

Onion - silver-and-black she-cat

Darktail- black van tom

Rain- dark blue-gray tom

Raven- black she-cat

Roach- light gray tom

Nettle- fluffy brown tabby tom

Dragonfly - cream tabby she-cat

Thistle - sleek, muscular gray tom

Flame - sickly ginger-and-white she-cat

**STICK'S GANG**

Stick- skinny brown tom

Cora- black she-cat

Coal- black tom

Shorty- stout tabby tom with a stumpy tail

Snowy- fluffy white she-cat

Percy- gray tabby tom missing an eye

Rose - Siamese she-cat, refugee

Lily - Siamese she-cat, refugee

Bella - tabby-and-white she-cat, refugee


	2. Prologue

“Stop, no please!”

The black tom with the strange collar snarled, holding down a stout, short, black-and-white tom, claws unsheathed. He leaned down, jaws piecing neck fur, quickly skin.

“I’m innocent, I tell you! Innocent!  _ Innocent!!” _

The small cat’s cry ended in a gurgle, blood seeping out from extended jaws. His eyelids slunk half-closed, amber eyes losing the spark of terror. Oscar, his murderer, cooly lifted his jaws. The dark blood reached just below his eye. He looked at the cat on top of the dumpster, sitting down calmly.

Dodge nodded, looking at each of his associates- his son, Harley, and a newcomer to Twolegplace, white all over save for his tail. They both nodded, Harley only after a moment’s hesitation. He looked absolutely terrified, though Hutch couldn’t be sure.

“Good catch, Oscar,” Dodge muttered like murder wasn’t a big deal.

Hutch suppressed a shudder and a retch. He couldn’t believe Harley would refer to a former member as  _ prey  _ the second he betrayed him. Thought he betrayed him, rather. Hutch made a mental note of the mangled tom

_ Snooky. Thrown to the streets once his Twolegs had a child who was allergic. He wasn’t good at hunting mice and thought himself above dumpster diver. Dodge forced him to join the Clowder via threat of death and yet…. _

“Any objections?” Dodge asked, coldly scanning each and every cat gathered around. He didn’t wait for more than a few heartbeats for response. No one dared break the strained, grieving silence. Dodge chuckled, “Good,” he purred, “Clowder meeting dismissed.”

Hutch trotted backward from the alley he sat in. As soon as he was out of eye and earshot, he couldn't’ risk getting seen or heard, he ran like a bullet. He ran and he ran and he ran until it felt like his lungs would burst.

He then crashed into the shoulder of a cat, and was about to shoot of again- but the cat didn’t smell of Clower, he smelled… familiar. Like the Twolegplace before the Clowder ruled.

The stranger snarled, then stopped when he saw Hutch shaking.

“Goodness,” he muttered, “What happened to you?” He opened his jaws a bit to scent, retching almost immediately. “Christ! You smell just like….” realization lit his gaze, “Dodge. You poor soul, come in!”

Hutch obeyed, too scared to find out what might happen otherwise. The cat lead him down through a crack in a metal wall, down rickety wooden stairs. Lots of cats sat in the dark clearing, old kittypets that Hutch used to know before their Twolegs couldn’t keep them. Rose and Lily and Bella, still smelled so strongly of house. Fleas on a white pelt under the motor oil and dust scent of every other stranger cat.

Seeing these old kittypets made Hutch’s heart ache. Many moons ago, before his Twolegs went away without him, he was friends with many more kittypets. Macgyver, Billy, Ebony and Harvey. They were gone most time during the day and then they just disappeared. Hutch figured one of the Clowder killed them in offering, but it hurt too much to remember.

The stout tom brought Hutch up to a patchy-pelted brown tom, grooming himself atop a big box.

“Stick!” he called.

Stick stopped licking, then snorted as Hutch’s strong Clowder scent reached him. “You’ve brought one of Dodge’s gang here, Shorty? What, are you trying to weed us out?”

“This cat was running away, Stick. He was terrified! Just look at him!” Shorty gave him a glance, sitting down and elbowing his shoulder.

Hutch cleared his throat, “Dodge calls it The Clowder now. And I’m… I’m trying to get out.”

Stick hummed, hopping down, giving his pelt a through sniff. “Hmm… I don’t trust you a lick. I’ll let you stay but if you give us away to Dodge, I’ll find you and I’ll kill you myself.”

“Come now, Stick,” Shorty purred with amusement.

Stick lashed his thin tail, “I need to keep my cats safe, Shorty. We’ve had enough trouble with Dodge.”

As the two squabbled, Hutch opted to find a solid place to sleep. He decided to lay in front of a gray tom, who looked like he was already doing. Hutch circled and flopped down, but before he could fall into sleep knowing he’d be save, the tom spoke.

“Trouble with Dodge, hm? I know how to feel. One of his cats tore my eye out and let me get captured by a Cutter,” he purred, “Stick and his gang will be glad to help you defeat him should you wish. Tell him you know Percy,” he finished, trotting off.

Hutch nodded, knowing Percy couldn’t see him. The words hung hollow in his ears, though he knew his heart was saving him. He fell asleep the second his head hit his paws, and reopened his eyes in a silver-blue forest.

“I now name you Snookthorn of Skyclan.”

“Hm. No, thanks, I’m fine being Snooky.”

Hutch spun around, pricking his ears.  _ Snooky?  _ He crouch and looked through the leaves of a soft bush. Snooky sat in front of a huge, red tortoiseshell. Hutch couldn’t stop himself, legs shaking, to come out from the bush. The two noticed immediately.

“Hutch!” Snooky exclaimed, standing and wagging his tail like a puppy. It then dropped back, “Have you died too?”

The big she-cat shook her head. Hutch looked around, eyes wide, unsure if this place was beautiful and meant for peace or the lying gateway to suffering. “Wh-where am I?”

“You’re in Starclan. Skyclan’s Starclan,” answered the tortoiseshell, “My name is Maplestar. What are you doing here?”

Snooky gasped, “Hutch! You’re here because you were in Skyclan! You were Shortwhisker!”

Hutch shuddered a bit at the name, “And you did too? And Leafstar named you Snookthorn?” Snooky nodded excitedly, and Maplestar went right back to trying to name him. Hutch didn’t pay much attention, his attention was caught through the bushes again. 

A silver-gray tabby sat, ears pricked, to a skinner gray-and-white tom. Echosong, Hutch soon realized. He took a few kittensteps closer, but not enough that Maplestar or Snooky would notice. He pricked his ears.

“The darkness will shatter the swift,” said the tom, “then it will go on to demolish the trees and skies above. The darkness will not stop until it’s hunger is filled, and it will only feel full one it consumes the air, water, storm and shadow-- unless the darkness is destroyed.”

The last word was only a whisper, as the world started shattering to black around Hutch, he shot up in the same building he was in last night, Percy across from him. He gulped in dry throat, and looked up through a shattered window on the wall. Sunlight shot unevenly through it. Hutch stood.

He was going to find Skyclan.


	3. Chapter 3

“...unless the darkness is destroyed.”

Echosong was in Leafstar’s den, explaining the prophecy to she and Sharpclaw. Sharpclaw shifted, trying to let each spot of his warm belly feel the coolness of the stone. Leafstar nodded, perfectly placing her tail over her paws.

“I see,” she muttered, “Then I say we find the darkness.”

Sharpclaw nodded, ultimately deciding to sit up as well. “I do have one question. Who’s Maplestar?”

Echosong’s eyes widened a moment in surprise, she then nodded, looking down at her paws to remember. When she looked up again she flicked her gaze between the other cats. “Maplestar was an old, old, old Skyclan leader… She lived all the way back in Firestar’s forest long before the other clans even thought of kicking them out. She was the one who made it law that deputies succeed their leaders.”

Sharpclaw nodded, though looked at her quizzically, “I’ve always thought that code was common sense.” Leafstar nodded at his statement.

Echosong tilted her head in agreement, closing her eyes, “Yes yes. But you see, back then, it was commonplace for a leader’s offspring or great-offspring to succeed them. Deputies only became leaders if the one before them had no kin.”

“Then why would the child of a leader make that illegal?”

Echosong shook her head, “No. She was deputy. The leader was killed in battle, and his son wanted immediate revenge, before he received his nine lives. He died as well, leaving only Maplewhisker. When she got her name she made it…” she drowned off, shaking her head, closing her eyes tightly, “No. This isn’t important. We must find and destroy the darkness.”

Leafstar chuckled, “Yes. I trust my warriors, Echosong, you don’t think the darkness could be any of them, do you?” When Echosong shook her head, Leafstar continued, shrugging, “How much damage could a rogue do?”

“That’s what he thought about Sol, too,” Sharpclaw reminded, almost indignantly.

Leafstar shook her head angrily, “We have no kits to be stolen,” she hissed through her teeth, “Besides, Skyclan has many warriors to fight with. A single rogue or a small group could do little damage.”

Sharpclaw shrugged, “We shouldn’t get our hopes up that the darkness is small. When I was a rogue, I saw huge gangs of cats all the time.”

Echosong nodded in agreement, “And even if it is small, that doesn’t mean it’s not powerful. Don’t forget Stick and his cats, or even our patrols that get into skirmishes. They fought like badgers!”

Leafstar chuckled airily, “Alright, alright! We will prepare. Speaking of prepare, Sharpclaw, will you send Bellapaw and Rileypaw on their assessments?” Sharpclaw nodded, standing and stretching each leg in turn. “And send up Billystorm for prophecy-figuring help?”

“Prophecy-figuring is what you three will be doing, sure,” Sharpclaw said with a laugh. Echosong’s ears fell back but Leafstar gave him an aggravated cuff to the ear. “Okay, okay! I’ll send Frecklewish too, she’s a meddie. She’ll keep you three in check anyhow,” but he bounded out before Leafstar could cuff him again, snickering to himself.

He made his way to the base of the Rockpile, letting out a loud yowl to capture everyone’s attention. Petalnose and Clovertail was sharing a squirrel Patchfoot had dropped off to them. Leafstar’s kits and Bellapaw all stopped mid-wrestle. Waspwhisker was helping Frecklewish out of the river, leaves in her mouth.

“Billystorm! Frecklewish!” Sharpclaw called as Frecklewish shook, “Leafstar wants to see you in her den. Patchfoot! I want to to lead a hunting patrol in Goldenrod Clearing.”

Goldenrod Clearing was one of Sharpclaw’s favorite areas in the territory. It was rich in important herbs, though mostly grew goldenrod. Frecklewish named it, very fittingly.

“Who with?” Patchfoot asked.

Sharpclaw looked around, landing on the first warriors he saw. “Petalnose, Clovertail and Waspwhisker! Go with him.” Patchfoot nodded, lasing his tail to gather them, quickly heading out. “Now, Tinycloud and Nettlesplash! Gather your apprentices and come with me.”

Bellapaw’s eyes shone, quickly bounding over to Sharpclaw, her wrestling match long forgotten. Rileypaw happily strut out of the elder’s den, Tinycloud and Nettlesplash soon hopping down beside him.

Before they could completely come down, Sharpclaw stuck his tail straight up and thrust his muzzle forward. He saw Tinycloud nod and turn around the three. Sharpclaw headed up, Bellapaw almost bouncing with every step.

Eventually, deep in the forest, Sharpclaw nodded to himself and turned around.

“It is time for your warrior assessment,” he informed.

Bellapaw let out a squeal of excitement. “What're we doing!”

Sharpclaw nervously chuckled, looking to Nettlesplash and Tinycloud, who each shook their heads.

“I just… got mine,” Tinycloud mewed.

“And I just caught a bird,” Nettlesplash added.

Sharpclaw nodded, “Alright. Bellapaw, for your assessment, you will be catching a robin and a dove. Nettlesplash will be following you-”

“I’m not her mentor,” Nettlesplash interrupted.

Sharpclaw nodded, “You’ve not bonded to her the way Tinycloud has. You will judge her fairly and be honest should she not meet warrior standards.”

Nettlesplash cast an anxious glance at Tinycloud, who, after a few moments thought, nodded.

Sharpclaw cleared his throat. “Rileypaw, for your assessment, you will be catching a starling and a wagtail. Tinycloud and I will be watching you.” 

Rileypaw’s eyes shone in admiration at the thought of Sharpclaw watching over him. With a nod to each of their mentors in turn, the two warriors climbed into separate trees. Bellapaw was already turned in the direction of Nettlesplash, and just about had shot of before Sharpclaw could start them.

“May Starclan light your paths. Your assessment starts now.”

Bellapaw ran off, meanwhile Rileypaw closed his eyes. Sharpclaw quietly heard him counting, and scuttered him Tinycloud’s tree. Soon enough, Rileypaw was trotting through the forest, jaws agape for the scent of his birds, eyes scanning the trees opposite to Tinycloud and Sharpclaw.

Up in their tree, Sharpclaw was starting to worry all of the starlings and wagtails had flown away. He saw Rileypaw’s ears fall back and whiskers droop. In defeat, Rileypaw crouched down and started stalking a mouse.

Before he could pounce, a loud calling came from above. Rileypaw’s ears pressed flat to his head, he stared up, eyes so wide the whites were visible. Tinycloud and Sharpclaw were both ready to jump down and attack encase the bird swept Rileypaw up, but Rileypaw had a different idea.

The falcon swooped down for the mouse, and Rileypaw, hindquarters wiggling in anticipation, leaped up after it. The falcon wasn’t any higher than Tinycloud and Sharpclaw were, but it flew higher too fast for either to jump and save Rileypaw. The falcon, Rileypaw firmly attached to its chest, struggled to fly up. It dropped the dead mouse and started flapping and calling, but Rileypaw didn’t let go.

Tinycloud let out a loud, scolding wail, but Sharpclaw could only watch on in absolute confusion and grief for the death he was about to witness. Rileypaw raised a paw, ready to shred its face, but instead he tumbled over, making the falcon fall.

Quickly, Rileypaw flipped over so he was above the falcon. Soon they landed on the ground with a loud crunch. The warriors jumped down, Tinycloud starting to sniff all around him. He didn’t look injured in the slightest.

“RIleypaw!” Sharpclaw yowled, “That was the most idiotic thing I’ve ever seen a cat do! You could’ve died! Or gotten terribly hurt! Or get taken away!”

“But I didn’t,” Rileypaw breathed, rolling the dead falcon onto his back nonchalantly and picking up the mouse in his jaws.

“But you could’ve, Rileypaw! Honestly, what is  _ wrong  _ with you!”

Tinycloud shook her head and sucked in a breath in disbelief, turning to Sharpclaw, “He’s not hurt at all,” she turned back to Rileypaw, “How did you….?”

“My mom taught me that if I was ever falling off something high, that if I jumped right before I hit the ground and landed on my feet I’d be fine!” he smiled behind his mouse, “Let’s go find Bellapaw!”

Sharpclaw let out a light groan, nodding. As they got back, Nettlesplash was roughing up Bellapaw’s fur proudly. She’d caught two robins and one dove, and as soon as they both noticed Rileypaw’s catches, they gasped.

Bellapaw bounced forward, “Rileypaw!! That’s not a starling or a wagtail,wh-!”

“You caught a falcon!” Nettlesplash said proudly, “You caught a  _ falcon?!” _

“That’ll feed so many warriors!” Bellapaw said excitedly. 

Sharpclaw nodded, “Let’s get back to camp, ‘paws. I’d say your assessments were successful.”


	4. Chapter 4

“A falcon…” Leafstar mewed, astonished, “Starclan. And he wasn’t hurt?”

“Not at all!” Sharpclaw loudly confirmed.

Leafstar quietly laughed, “He is his uncle’s nephew. Come,” Leafstar lead him out of the den, yowling before she even made it to the Rockpile. “Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join here beneath the Rockpile for a clan meeting!” she called as she jumped up to the top.

The sun was already out of view from in the gorge. Half the sky was scarlet, and the other was the dark blue of night. The first stars sat. Leafstar always held ceremonies at sunset, if not for the fact that warriors could immediately start their vigil, then so their ancestors were coming to watch over them.

Sharpclaw took his spot on a rock two tail-lengths under, while Echosong and Frecklewish took their places one tail-length under Sharpclaw. Truthfully, word had spread around camp and most cats were already in the clearing. Sandynose was helping Tangle get down, and as soon as he took his place, Leafstar went on.

“Nettlesplash, Tinycloud, please come forward,” she ordered. The two cats came forward, pelts pressed together, strides matched by eachother. They took their seats under Sharpclaw.

“Now, Rileypaw and Bellapaw, please come forward.”

Their strides weren’t matched whatsoever. Rileypaw was trying to appear taller, older, more authoritative just as his mentor had been. Bellapaw bounced with every step, eyes shining.

Leafstar took two leaps downward, meeting the apprentices’ eyes. She sat and turned to Nettlesplash and Tinycloud. 

“Nettlesplash, do you believe Rileypaw has met his warrior assessment?”

“I do.”

“Tinycloud.”

“Yes.”

Leafstar nodded, happy glint in her eyes. This was her favorite ceremony. “I, Leafstar, leader of Skyclan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down upon these apprentices. They have trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend them to you as a warrior in their turn,” she turned to Rileypaw, “Rileypaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?”

“I do,” he meowed confidently, eyes glittering just as much as his sister’s.

“Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Rileypaw, from this moment on you will be known as Rileypool. StarClan honors your warmth and resilience,” she then turned to Bellapaw, but Rileypool fluffed up a bit, knowing she was speaking of the falcon.

“Bellapaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?”

“Of course!” she squealed.

Leafstar gave a short snicker, Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Bellapaw, from this moment on you will be known as Bellaleaf. StarClan honors your enthusiasm and energy.”

She rested her muzzle on Rileypool’s head. He anxiously glanced between their mentors and Sharpclaw. Nettlesplash ducked his head around to lick his shoulder. Rileypaw nodded, doing the same to Leafstar. She then did the same to Bellaleaf, who never stopped beaming.

“We welcome you as full warriors of Skyclan!”

“Rileypool! Bellaleaf!” their mentors started the call.

“Rileypool! Bellaleaf! Rileypool! Bellaleaf!”

Bellaleaf let out a loud squeak. Tinycloud gave her head a nuzzle, “Time for your silent vigil, ‘paw!” she exclaimed.

“Good luck!” Nettlesplash added.

The two warriors cast a mischievous glance at eachother. Leafstar looked between the medicine cats and Sharpclaw, smiling maliciously. Sharpclaw nodded, leaping down. Leafstar summoned Billystorm with a flick of her tail, and they, along with Echosong retired to her den. Sharpclaw lay in the warriors den, laying in wait.

Skyclan had a tradition of trying to break the new warriors. Whoever managed to break them took the spots of their vigil. Bellapool was well-versed in this game, she’d managed to break Honeytail and Sandynose all on her own.

All night until moonhigh, the warriors den was filled with hushed giggles and whispers of planned jokes. They all waited, sleeplessly yet energized by anticipation, until Egg gave a signal with his tail. Plumwillow rushed out to wake Tangle and the apprentices. The warriors poured out of the den, but before any of them could make a move, Tangle yowled.

“Rileypool!” he called from the lip of his den, “I’ll miss you being an apprentice! No one’s picked fleas better from my pelt! You’d better teach the apprentices your method, I want them smelling of mouse bile everytime they come in!”

Bellaleaf clenched her teeth, pricking her ears harder. Rileypool made no motion. Macgyver and Harveymoon started, gripping the cats and squeezing their cheeks and ruffling their heads to no avail.

Each cat went on, one at a time, each not working at all on Rileypool, but weakening Bellaleaf every round. Until Leafpool’s kits’ turn came. Stormpaw laid down right in front of Bellaleaf, her eyes wide. She gasped.

“Bellaleaf, what a beautiful flame-colored ginger pelt you have! How magnificently  _ orange!” _

Firepaw and Harrypaw, sitting not too far away gave eachother a glance. Harrypaw spoke.

“Firepaw, what color  _ is  _ an orange?”

Firepaw shouldered him, “The same color as its name, mouse-brain!” She then stared straight at Bellaleaf. She winked, tilting her head, “Just like an apple.”

Bellaleaf broke out in laughter. Rileypool closed his eyes tightly, quickly reopening and clearing his throat. Ebonyclaw gave the apprentices a nod, standing right next to Rileypool. She leaned her muzzle almost into his ear, and whispered something. Rileypool laughed, backing away and cuffing his own ear to get the feeling out.

Leafstar, watching from above, her sleepy mate at her side, called down. “Ha! What’d you say, Ebonyclaw?”

“Some _ body  _ once told me the world was gonna roll me! I ain’t the sharpest tool in the she-ed!”

The entire clan was riddled with laughter. After the laughter was reduced to giggles and the clan had retired, save for the newly-appointees and winners. Sharpclaw padded forward.

“Firepaw, since you were the one who said what made Bellaleaf laugh, you are the one who will take her place. Ebonyclaw, you’ll be taking Rileypool’s,” he turned to the new warriors, eyes still bright in laughter, “Congratulations, warriors.”

With a flick of his tail, he lead the two warriors to the den. Stormpaw and Harrypaw bounded happily back to their den, happy they didn’t have to stay up. Sharpclaw motioned to the two new moss nests, before taking his own right next to Patchfoot. The tom was warm and smelled herby, and soon Sharpclaw fell asleep.

The scent of cold and dew met his nose, but his eyes were too heavy to lift.

“Hey!” came a raspy voice, “Sharpclaw!” a paw prodded roughly into his side. Sharpclaw set up groggily. His eyes widened at the cats. He shot up to his paws. The mottled gray she-cat let out a groan.

“Lichenfur….?” Sharpclaw breathed.

“Who else, mouse-brain?”

He glanced between the other two toms, both black and white but one more black, more scrawny, the other stouter. They smelled like hay.

“Ravenpaw? Barley? Is… is everything alright… is Firestar alright?”

Ravenpaw nodded, “We’re not here to talk about Thunderclan.”

“Right,” Barley nodded, “It’s about Skyclan.”

Sharpclaw sat, looking between the three cats gazes. “Why aren’t you speaking to Leafstar, or Echosong, or Frecklewish…?”

“We, are Sharpclaw,” Lichenfur snapped, “We need all four of you aware first-paw, alright? There’s trouble in Twolegplace.”

Sharpclaw bristled. “Why should I care about Twolegplace cats?”

“Because Snooky just got killed,” Ravenpaw gravley meowed.

Sharpclaw froze. “N…” he breathed, head hanging. Snooky… Snookthorn… Snookpaw… He felt every cold memory resurface, every time he’d called him Snookypaw, every time he’d defied Leafstar in her decisions, every time he didn’t let her answer for herself. He felt his eyes fill with water. Catiously, he looked back up at the cats.

“...did I cause him to-”

“Oh Starclan, no!” Ravenpaw interrupted, “No! He was  _ murdered,  _ Sharpclaw!”

Sharpclaw unsheathed his claws, “I’ll kill the b-”

“Sharpclaw,” Lichenfur said, stopping the thought and the kittypet swear.

“There’s a cat there,” Barley meowed, “Just like Scourge. Just like Bloodclan. He’s a murderer with no remorse who kills as a pastime.”

The mates nodded at eachother, and Ravenpaw took the speech up. “He won’t rest until he’s destroyed not just Skyclan, but all the clans.”

Lichenfur lowered her voice, calmer than Sharpclaw had ever heard it. “Skyclan is very close. You can stop the monster while you’re ahead. You’ll need all of Skyclan’s paws to do it but…” her eyes glinted in pride at Sharpclaw. Tangle was Sharpclaw’s father, but when he and Lichenfur declared their matehood, she refused to accept Sharpclaw as her child. Sharpclaw felt his heart skip a beat at the gaze, “You can do it. I’m sure you can.”

Ravenpaw and Barley gave him a nuzzle on either side of his cheek, heading away with their tails intertwined.

Sharpclaw’s voice was low in grief, hard to speak with the lump in his throat, “Is Snooky in Starclan?”

Lichenfur nodded.

“...are Jessamy and Flower?”

Lichenfur tilted her head, letting out a breath Sharpclaw didn’t know she was holding. 

“I don’t know. I  _ don’t  _ know. But…” she put her muzzle on his head, “I’m sure Tangle will find them once he comes here.”

“I can’t let him…” Sharpclaw choked.

Lichenfur cuffed his ear, “I’ll protect him from all the floodwater and rats, Scratchy. Now you get back there. Your clan needs you.”

Her last sentence hung hollow in his ears, echoing as she licked her head. His nose was met again with stone, moss and Patchfoot’s herbs. He groggily looked up, out of the den. The sky was turning ever so faintly purple. He sighed, laying back down, shifting closer to Patchfoot, praying he wouldn’t have to experience that again.


	5. Chapter 5

“Harrypaw, do you scent anything?”

“Um…”

Patchfoot gave his apprentice a nod of encouragement. Harrypaw opened his jaws to get a better scent. Stormpaw strode over. Harrypaw raised one paw to his chest, pointing with his muzzle.

“Something’s weird that way.”

Patchfoot cast a glance at Sharpclaw and Shrewtooth, flicking his tail for them to follow. Harrypaw seemed a bit nervous to be leading the patrol, but once Patchfoot met his stride, he calmed. Harrypaw went on a very short while.

“Hey, woah.” Patchfoot stepped one paw in front of his apprentice, “That’s the border. Hm… well, it wasn’t that far,” he looked back at the deputy, “Let’s just assume it was an accident, hm?”

Stormpaw bristed, “The warrior code says we challenge all trespassers!”

Sharpclaw felt a flash of pride. He stepped closer to the short she-cat, trying to hide the emotion, “Remember, Stormpaw. On the other side of the border is a rogue’s territory. We don’t have the cat who crossed here, and it’s not fair to attack them in their own territory,” he raised his voice, addressing all the apprentices, “If we catch a non-clan cat on our territory we first fight with  _ words, _ and, only if needed, we fight with  _ claws,  _ alright?”

Stormpaw’s whiskers dropped but she nodded anyway.

He looked back up at Patchfoot, “Start taking the apprentices back, we’ll join you in a second.”

But Patchfoot had nodded and started walking before Sharpclaw finished. He stepped closer to Shrewtooth. The tom had turned into a fine warrior, the fastest runner in the clan due to reasons Sharpclaw couldn’t bare to think about, but he always held a snippet of his anxiety.

Sharpclaw lowered his voice, forcing himself to keep calm, “You wouldn’t happen to recognize this scent, would you?”

“Oh…” Shrewtoother said quietly, “I’ve only ever scented Skyclan. That was the only time I got out of that wretched place,”he shook his head, “I wouldn’t know the difference between rogue, loner and kittypet scent. Let alone who they may be.”

Sharpclaw nodded sadly. He had to force himself to keep his claws sheathed his rage at Shrewtooth’s old owner was so strong. He leaned down, taking in a deep breath.

He could’ve sworn he knew the scent, but he couldn’t place it. He nodded at Shrewtooth, turning around and heading back to camp.

(...)

The moon hung bright and high in the sky. Skyclan were mingling about atop the Skyrock. After the moon started to fall on the setting side, Leafstar let out a yowl. She looked down at the crowd.

“Does anyone have any news?”

Sharpclaw stood to speak first. “Harrypaw scented rogue scent somewhat on the Journey border. It quickly led out, though I suggest we keep watch there.”

Leafstar nodded as Sharpclaw sat back down, “I’ll set extra patrols there in the morning.”

Sparrowpelt stood next, “My sister and I scented rats near the Twolegplace border, right against a garden.”

Cherrytail nodded, standing when he sat back down, “We suspect they're friendly, but given our history, we shouldn't take chances.”

Macgyver nodded, not standing, “My old Twolegs used to own rats. If they're in a garden there's a high chance they're just…. kittypets.”

Harveymoon, beside him, stood, white pelt glowing as brightly as the moon, “We scented rogue in an old nest. It was faint, and smelt almost milky. Just about where Tangle used to live.”

Leafstar nodded, “Yes, I’ll increase patrols in the morning,” she said with a yawn. “Anyone else?”

“Yes!” exclaimed Nettlesplash, “Tinycloud and I are mates!”

“Congratulations!” Fallowfern and Clovertail purred at the same time. Tinycloud lightly cuffed her mate’s ear, but Nettlesplash fell into the taller she-cat’s chest, purring.

“Oh, that reminds me!” Petalnose exclaimed, “I'm pregnant!”

Congratulations and good lucks rippled throughout the gathered cats before Petalnose spoke again.

“Clovertail and I will be raising them together, and Patchfoot was our lovely helper!” She concluded.

Patchfoot looked mortified at Petalnose being so open with his involvement, and a quick, tired giggle spread throughout the cats.

“She’s due in one moon,” Clovertail added for her mate.

“Congratulations,” Leafstar mewed, “I’ll send a patrol to get you fresh bedding in the nursery tommorrow. If we are all finished…?” She paused for several moments, looking around the cats, “This Gathering is dismissed!”

Sharpclaw sat and waited for the cats behind him to return to their dens. Once upon a time, Macgyver, Harveymoon, Ebonyclaw and Billystorm would be returning to their Twoleg nests. But after a vicious battle with some mangy rogues, while Leafstar’s kits where still kits, the four had decided to stay and truly defend the clan with their life.

Soon enough Sharpclaw took his place next to Patchfoot in the center of the den. Patchfoot’s nose was buried in his paws and his ears were still hot with embarrassment, not that Sharpclaw minded the extra warmth.

The next morning, Leafstar had called a meeting to wed Tinycloud and Nettlesplash. It was a tradition started by Skyclan’s ex-kittypets, naming their daylight warriors. Tinycloud and Nettlesplash’s would mark their third.

The daylight warriors had explained that it was different than just declaring mateship, it was a major act of love to forever bind the cats. The clan understood as making sure Starclan knew of the relationship. Not every mated cat went through the ceremony- like Petalnose and Clovertail or Waspwhisker and Fallowfern-, however some- like Harveymoon and Macgyver or Leafstar, Echosong and Billystorm- did.

The sun hung high in the sky, brightly lighting the entire gorge. Tinycloud waited under the Rockpile, yellow tulip petals in her fur. Echosong and Frecklewish sat on top of the rocks, waiting for Nettlesplash.

The clan was divided into two seperate groups, Waspwhisker and Fallowfern heading one, Petalnose and Clovertail heading the other. Eventually, Nettlesplash, fur covered in small white flowers, walked between the cats. He sat in front of the taller white she-cat, and both glanced up at the medicine cats.

Echsong closed her eyes, looking up to the sky. “Starclan, we ask that you look down upon these warriors. They have fallen in love and wish to forever be known as each other's mates,” she turned to Tinycloud, “Tinycloud, do you wish to marry Nettlesplash?”

“I do.”

“Nettlesplash, do you wish to marry Tinycloud?”

“I do!” he exclaimed, voice broken and eyes watery in happiness.

“Then I declare you two mates in the eyes of Starclan!”

Tinycloud licked her mates head. Nettlesplash reached up, though only managed to reach her cheek.

“Nettlesplash! Tinycloud! Nettlesplash! Tinycloud!”

The cats cheered, throwing flower petals and leaves and nice-smelling herbs at the couple.Echosong flicked her tail, letting the two retire to the warriors den, tails intertwined. Before she could dismiss the crowd, Leafstar hopped up to the bottom of the Rockpile.

“Bouncefire, Sparrowpelt, Cherrytail, Sharpclaw and Harrypaw! Please go check the rogue trail. Harrypaw is your runner.”


	6. Chapter 6

Bouncefire flicked his tail, leading the patrol up and out of the gorge. Sharpclaw could tell he didn’t want to be patrolling, Nettlesplash was his best friend. Eventually he stopped, letting Sharpclaw lead. Behind him, Cherrytail spoke.

“Do you think this rogue trail could be the same as the one in the nest?”

“Maybe,” Sparrowpelt mused, “Though I doubt it. This scent was on the opposite side of the den, after all.”

Sharpclaw summoned Harrypaw closer, lowering his voice. “Do you understand what it means to be a runner?” Harrypaw shook his head. “It means that if we get into a big battle, we need you to run back to camp and send backup.”

“What do you mean big battle?”

“A badger, or many foxes, or a bigger group of cats,” Sharpclaw wrapped his tail around the small tom for a moment, “Most of the time, if you need to run we’ll call, but… I trust you to make the decision yourself if needed.”

Harrypaw’s eyes shone. He nodded.

“Hey,” Bouncefire meowed, “Hey-!” his fur stood on end.

“What is it?” Cherrytail asked.

Sparrowpelt opened his mouth taking in a deep breath. He retched. Sharpclaw followed, unsheathing his claws.

“Fox,” he breathed. He had fought alongside Firestar defending Bouncefire, his siblings, and his mother from a fox when they were merely kits. “And close.”

“Oh no, oh no, oh no….” Harrypaw breathed.

“It’s fine,” Sharpclaw mewed, “There aren’t many. We can win.”

Then, almost on queue, the fox bust out from the bushes. Harrypaw’s fur stood on end, freezing in his place. Sparrowpelt leaped straight for the fox’s face, yowling, but he was quickly thrown off and landed with a loud crack on his back. His sister launched for its shoulder, Bouncefire went for its back. 

Sharpclaw leaped, crushing its head under his paws. It stumbled down, its back being torn up by Bouncefire and Cherrytail. Sparrowpelt wobbly stood, but before he could get back into the battle, Harrypaw stood at his side, keeping him up.

Sharpclaw hissed, scoring his claws over its eyes. The fox yelped, stood, and shot away.

Bouncefire panted, “Is anyone hurt….? Aside from Cherrytail?”

Cherrytail had a deep cut in her ear, but after a look around, shook her head. She stood on the bleeding side of Sparrowpelt. She nodded to Harrypaw.

“I’ll take him back,” she said as they slowly headed off.

Harrypaw’s whiskers drooped, ears pressing against his head and his fur finally lay flat. “I-I’m sorry I didn’t do anything.”

Sharpclaw shook his head, “You helped Sparrowpelt get back to his feet.”

“But I didn’t  _ fight.” _

Bouncefire took a step closer, “I get it, Harrypaw. I was attacked by a fox when I was a kit. It’s okay. You were scared.”

Sharpclaw nodded, “I’ll tell Patchfoot to work on that. Come on, now.”

The three padded on. But before they got back to the spot, Harrypaw gasped. He trotted off into the bushes.

“Harrypaw!” Bouncefire called, running after him. Sharpclaw followed. But Harrypaw was soon out of sight, and the two stood in a small clearing, panting and frantically looking around in the trees and bushes.

Sharpclaw sniffed down, pointing with his muzzle and running off.

“Harrypaw!” Bouncefire called, “Harrypaw!”

“Harrypaw?” faintly said a voice, followed by a yelp.

Sharpclaw crouched down, looking through a bush. A white tom with a striking black tail was holding down Harrypaw, one paw on his back and one on his muzzle.

“I would of thought you were one of those sky warriors with the name  _ paw  _ but with  _ Harry?  _ I’m not so sure,” he growled, “What, are you one of those kitty warriors they like taking in so much?”

Sharpclaw’s mind flashed with Snooky. Everytime he’d insulted him, everytime he’d insulted the daylight warriors, how Snooky was dead now. In his mind this cat was his killer, and Sharpclaw would avenge him.

Without thinking, he bundled his legs under him, and made the biggest leap he had in awhile. He came crashing down on top of the tom, pulling him up by his scruff and going straight for his neck.

The tom yowled as Harrypaw ran off into the bush. Sharpclaw released his grip and tossed him aside, ready to keep fighting. But the tom, terror bright in his eyes ran off.

“Coward!” Sharpclaw yowled after him.

Unsatisfied, he joined Bouncefire and Harrypaw on the other side of the bush. Harrypaw was in hysterics, pressed to Bouncefire’s chest.

“That was… idiotic of you, Harrypaw,” Bouncefire scolded softly. “That tom was about to kill you! What would we have done if we didn’t get to you on time!”

“I’m sorry!” Harrypaw sobbed.Bouncefire cast an anxious glance at Sharpclaw.

Sharpclaw had to bite back another kittypet swear. It wasn’t toward Harrypaw, not fully, it was mostly at that tom. He sighed.

“Let’s get you home, Harrypaw.”


	7. Chapter 7

“Sharpclaw!”

“Mm?”

“Sharpclaw!”

The worried voice of Patchfoot woke Sharpclaw up from his sleep. Rockshade stood behind him. 

“The apprentices are gone!” Patchfoot quickly mewed. Heturned and bounded out of the den, Rockshade on his tail. Sharpclaw did have the time to shake the moss from his felt before he followed the frantic warriors.

Clouds covered the moon and the night was dark. Sharpclaw could only pray Starclan wasn’t hiding in shame of their activity.

Suddenly, Stormpaw crashed into Patchfoot’s chest.

“Where are your siblings?!”

Stormpaw yowled anxiously, turning around and bolting deeper into the forest. The warriors followed. They ran on for a long time and eventually Sharpclaw smelt them past the Skyclan border. Anger pushed him further. These apprentices would get the scolding of a lifetime once they got back home.

Then the cats in front of him froze. He looked around them and all anger faded from his mind.

Harrypaw lay, half his face covered in blood, his ear clean off. His other eye was closed in pain and he took in shaky breaths. His back was scored with deep claw marks and he was bleeding just as much.

Firepaw didn’t look like she was breathing at all. Her foreleg stuck out and bent strangely, and she was bleeding from the throat. Sharpclaw bolted forward, picking her up by her scruff and carefully putting her on Rockshade’s back.

“Go!” he hissed, doing the same with Harrypaw to Patchfoot. He turned to Stormpaw, who was unharmed save for a light nip of the ear. “You are in  _ big  _ trouble, young lady!”

(...)

They were taken to Echosong first thing back at camp. The sun was just hardly over the horizon and the entire camp was awake, but stiff with tension. Frecklewish had cleaned the blood off of Harrypaw, but it seemed most of his wounds were in his fur. Fur, and he was on the verge of shock. But Frecklewish had covered his wounds in cobwebs and he was set next to Sparrowpelt, who was recovering from a fox bite and a half-broken rib.

Firepaw was knocked out from the pain. Echosong had all of her attention focused on her. Her neck was covered firmly in cobwebs, and now she was pressing hard against her chest with her paws, begging to get her breathing again. 

Until finally, Firepaw took in a big, guping breath. She stared at Harrypaw, and hoarsely screeched. Echosong quieted her, now tying a bindweed wrap around her broken leg.

Leafstar and Billystorm, who were watching one, were furious. Leafstar shot away, taking an angry drink from the river before standing in front of the Rockpile, her tail lashing.

“Egg, Shrewtooth and Tinycloud take a hunting patrol out. Plumwillow, Sandynose and Waspwhisker, if I’m not back by half-noon, patrol the Twolegplace border. If they’re not back by noon, prepare to go to war. Sharpclaw, Billystorm, come with me.”

She started leaping toward the camp exit, Billystorm on her tail, rage right in his eyes. Sharpclaw hung a few paces back in case he had to run back to camp.

“Where were they, Sharpclaw?” Leafstar asked, her voice flat in her anger.

“Same place we found the rogue scent,” Sharpclaw murmured, “Few leaps beyond the border.”

Billystorm bristled, and Leafstar started running. Her jaws always held slightly open to follow the very recent bloody trail. They finally exited their territory, but before they reached the scene, they found one familiar pelt in front of them.

“Hutch?” Leafstar mewed, her voice tight.

Billystorm leaped for him, tumbling him over. “I thought you were my  _ friend!”  _ he yowled, “Now you’ve gone and almost murdered my kits?!”

“I’m sorry?”

“Let him up,” Leafstar demanded. Billystorm reluctantly obeyed, and Hutch got back to his feet.

He stared right at Billystorm, “Billy? You’re alive?” he breathed, voice weak.

“That’s Billystorm to you,” he spat back, “And you’re  _ about  _ to be dead if you harmed my kits.”

Hutch shook his head, “You had  _ kits?  _ That’s wonderful news, Billystorm!” he then stared at Leafstar, “I could  _ never  _ harm a kit.”

Leafstar tilted her head, eyes as icy as ever. “You’re now a prisonor of Skyclan.” she declared.

“...what?” Hutch squeaked.

“Until we find out who truly harms my kits, you are a prisoner of Skyclan. Come on.”

Hutch sighed, “I think I know exactly who harmed them.”

“Leafstar,” Sharpclaw called, “Bouncefire and I saw a tom trying to harm Harrypaw the other day. It may be the same cat and Hutch may know him.”

Leafstar nodded, turning around and lashing her tail for the toms to flank Hutch, “Then he will be of use in camp, won’t he?”

The three hurried back to camp, but before Leafstar could figure out what do to with Hutch, Stormpaw came bounding up to her.

“I’m sorry!” she sobbed, “It’s all my fault Firepaw and Harrypaw are hurt! It’s all my fault!” Leafstar hugged her close to her chest, sitting. “I deserve to be exiled!” she yowled, hardly understandable between Leafstar’s fur and her hysteria.

Leafstar cast a glance at her mate, prying Stormpaw off of her. “Honey, it’s alright. You won’t get exiled. We’ll figure out the proper punishment later, but right now, you need to pick Tangle’s ticks.”

Stormpaw nodded, sniffling. Before she left, however, she stared at her mentor. “Do you hate me?”

Sharpclaw couldn’t answer. The words, which he couldn’t tell were good or bad, caught in his throat. He unsheathed his claws and turned to Hutch. He saw Stormpaw’s fur stand up out of the corner of his eye, her eyes so wide you could see the whites. Then her head and tail fell down, and he pathetically dragged herself to Tangle’s den.

Leafstar then turned angrily to Hutch, “What were you doing so close to our border?!” she demanded.

“I….I need your help,” Hutch quietly mewed, then sighed, “But your kits are more important. I didn’t hurt them, Leafstar, I swear. I’ll prove my loyalty to you- to Skyclan- however possible.”

Leafstar flattened her ears to her head, “Skyclan does not offer it’s aide to the highest bidder,” she snarled. 

Hutch nodded, shrinking back, “I understand. But I fear this could affect you, too. It’s Dodge. He’s back. And he’s worse. He’s taken over Twolegplace and he’s pushing toward the forest-- I-I fear you may be the only cats who can stop him, you did it once before.”

Leafstar nodded, stepping back, “Alright. Visitors have a one moon waiting period before Skyclan aides anything. You must hunt and bring back prey every day, do you understand?”

“...yes, ma’am.”

Leafstar nodded again, raising her voice, “Ebonyclaw! Billystorm! Take Hutch out on patrol.”

Hutch seemed shocked to hear both the cats names, though said nothing. Sharpclaw padded past Leafstar, ready to help and apologize to Stormpaw.

“Sharpclaw?” asked a voice inside the warrior’s’ den. Clovertail, dropping her and Petalnose’s moss at the den entrance. Most of the clan laid behind her, “Is Stormpaw alright? What ever happened to her siblings?”

“Harrypaw and Firepaw got torn up pretty badly by a rogue,” he announced. Murmurs of shock and gasps rippled throughout the cats. “No cat is to blame, harass or harm Stormpaw. If I catch anyone doing so, there  _ will  _ be consequences.”

With that, he continued his walk to Tangle’s den.


	8. Chapter 8

“Why should I care about Twolegplace cats?” Leafstar asked, still agitated from yesterday’s events. She, Echosong, Sharpclaw and Hutch sat in her den.

Hutch shifted, “Snooky’s dead.”

The Skyclan cats shuddered, but Leafstar didn’t budge. “Snooky is not a Skyclan cat.”

Hutch nodded after a moment, a mortified look in his eyes. “Then what about Billy? Or Ebony? They were Twolegplace cats too, their old home is being driven to a bloody anarchy!”

Leafstar flicked her ear nonchalantly, “And they are no longer kittypets. They are Skyclan fully now, it is not our job to fight for something not ours.”

Echosong nodded, “Skyclan does not fight for anyone who asks.”

“Leafstar,” Sharpclaw murmured, “We fought once for Stick and his gang when he was being terrorized by Dodge. Why deny Hutch help when he, too, is being terrorized by Dodge?”

Leafstar cast a short glance at Echosong before turning back to Hutch. “In your moon stay, I will consider. If Dodge truly is worse, Skyclan does not need to lose warriors fighting for territory that isn’t theirs,” she flicked her tail,  “Dismissed.”

Echosong was the first to stand, “Would you two like to come herb gathering with me?”

Sharpclaw nodded, and Leafstar shot Hutch a glance that told him he had no choice in the matter. Reluctantly, the tom fell in pace behind them. 

On the way up, Sharpclaw summoned Stormpaw, who was napping next to Tangle. She sleepily and shamefully joined. In the forest, Sharpclaw fell back to match pace with Hutch.

“Hutch, I’d like you to meet my apprentice, Stormpaw.”

Hutch nodded and smiled in greeting, but Stormpaw only made a small glance before staring back at her paws.

“Sorry for getting you imprisoned,” she murmured.

Hutch nodded, looking back at Echosong, “S’all right.”

When the patrol reached Goldenrod Clearing, Echosong took Stormpaw away, letting Sharpclaw and Hutch wait on the edge. Hutch let out a deep sigh.

“...are Harvey and Macgyver here, too?”

Sharpclaw nodded sadly. Hutch’s eyes were dull in absolute sorrow, and it just about broke his heart. “Harvey’s name is Harveymoon now. Macgyver stayed Macgyver.”

Hutch looked like he was holding in a whimper. He sighed, tearing up blades of grass in his claws. “Hurts,” he said quietly, “But I’m glad they got out before Dodge killed them.”

Sharpclaw nodded absentmindedly. It was crystal clear to him that Dodge was the cat Starclan wanted them to destroy. “Why aren’t you at home, safe with your housefolk, Hutch?” he asked softly.

Hutch took a deep breath, “My housefolk moved away without me. Took my collar off and locked me out of the house. I tried to live with Snooky, but new people lived in his house so he got thrown out on the street as well. Then we…” he gulped guiltily, “We both got caught up with the Clowder.”

“The Clowder?” Sharpclaw repeated, extending his tail to his paws in encouragement.

“The Clowder is what Dodge cals his new gang. It’s… it’s just about every kittypet and street cat in Twolegplace. If anyone is free it’s because they’ve run away or become indoor cats. Before I came out here I overheard some of his minions talking about overtaking the forest.”

“You were  _ part  _ of the Clowder?” Sharpclaw inquired, “Do you know anyway we could defeat Dodge? Weaknesses?”

“I-I-I want to say that if you hurt his son he might give in but he also might hurt you back,” his voice raised, breath hitching, “I think the only way you can defeat him is by killing him.” he finished hurriedly.

Suddenly his eyes widened, and he tumbled over, only keeping up on wobbling forelegs. He was whimpering and breathing heavily yet shallowly. His fur stood on end. Sharpclaw stared, quizzically and worriedly. On impulse, he grabbed Hutch and pulled him close.

_ Starclan, Echosong, come back soon! _

Almost as if the thought had summoned her, Sharpclaw saw Echosong’s soft gray tabby pelt pushing through the golden flowers. It almost looked like she was swimming. She truly was a beautiful cat; it was a wonder only Leafstar had fallen in love with her. 

Her ears perked up at Hutch’s whimpers and she hurried over. She pried Hutch’s panicking head from Sharpclaw’s shoulder, opening his mouth and forcing stwo small purple flowers into his mouth. She then tilted his head up, helping him swallow.

Several heartbeats passed until Hutch slowly moved off Sharpclaw. He took a deep breath and a hard gulp. He stared at Sharpclaw, gratitude sparkling in his eyes, but didn’t look like he could speak.

Echosong spoke for him, “Let’s get back to camp. Hutch, I want you to stay in the medicine den in case you have another panic attack.” She then picked up her big jawful of indistinguishable herbs, and flicked her tail for them to follow. Stormpaw finally looked proud of herself and stood confidently next to Echosong. Sharpclaw opted to stay behind, right next to Hutch encase he fell.

Eventually, Hutch lay down beside a napping Harrypaw as Echosong and Stormpaw placed their herbs. Sharpclaw quickly bounded up to Leafstar’s den, where she was sunbathing on the ledge.

Sharpclaw prodded her, and one of her eyes fluttered open. “Leafstar. I don’t think Dodge will wait a moon.”


	9. Chapter 9

“All cats old enough to catch their own prey join me here beneath the Rockpile!”

A few days had come and gone since Hutch’s panic attack. The cats of Skyclan were laying in the gorge, eating prey and sharing tongues. Harrypaw, who was better save for his furless patches, was splashing around the river with Stormpaw, Bellaleaf and Nettlesplash.

Sharpclaw lay next to a slowly-waking Patchfoot. Leafstar let out another yowl, slowly catching the attention of her sleepy warriors.

“Ebonyclaw, Hutch, Patchfoot and Sharpclaw! I’d like you to sneak into Twolegplace and find Stick and his gang. Bring them back. We will need them for the oncoming war.”

“War?” exclaimed Petalnose, sitting up and curling her tail over her swollen belly, “What war?”

Leafstar blinked, and after a moment nodded. “Right. As you all know, Hutch, or Shortwhisker as some of you may remember, has come to visit us. He has informed me that Twolegplace has been taken over by Dodge, and has called on us to defeat him for good.”

Nettlesplash shifted his paws, looking nervously between his siblings and mate. They were merely kits when Skyclan first fought  Dodge, Sharpclaw remembered. Whispers of fear and shock rippled through the cats, all along the lines of why Skyclan was fighting a warrior outside their borders.

Leafstar leaped off the Rockpile, toward Ebonyclaw. “Do you know where Stick lives?” she asked quietly.

Ebonyclaw shook her head, “I’m sure Hutch can show me. I know roughly where Dodge lives. I’ll keep us out of his way.”

Sharpclaw only listened out of one of his ears, prodding Patchfoot to stand up and looking around for Hutch. When Patchfoot stood and dragged his paws toward them, Hutch sat next to Ebonyclaw. But before Leafstar could wish them on their way, Egg bounced up.

“Wait!” he called, “I know where Stick lives! And Stick was the cat who raised me, I’d like to thank him.”

Leafstar nodded, “Good luck to all of you,” she murmured, lashing her tail to send them off.

Hutch let out a breath Sharpclaw didn’t know he was holding. He rubbed their pelts together.

“We’ll protect you if we encounter Dodge,” he soothed. Hutch nodded against him.

“We won’t encounter Dodge,” Ebonyclaw challenged, “He doesn’t patrol his territory.”

Egg bounded away toward the camp exit, “Come on! Let’s try and get there before moonhigh!”

They ran all the way through the forest, and right on Skyclan’s border froze. Hutch shuddered. Egg looked at his deputy for approval to lead on. Sharpclaw nodded at his former apprentice after he caught his breath. Egg stuck his tail straight up and took the first few steps outside of the border. 

“Egg,” Ebonyclaw called, “Where does Stick live?”

“He lives across a street from a church. It’s a big metal food bank, he lives in the basement. You get in and out through a broken window by an alley.”

Ebonyclaw nodded, “Yeah, I know where that is,” she took a few steps ahead of Egg, “We’ll have to get through many Thunderpaths, but it’s a sleepy town. We’ll make it just fine.”

They walked in silence for a long time, until they were presented with their first Thunderpath. Patchfoot shuddered everytime he stepped, but Ebonyclaw soon noticed.

“Hey, Patchfoot. Even if we see a monster, the Twolegs in his town would stop for us.”

“I’ve heard so many stories of cats being crippled forever by monsters!” he insisted.

Ebonyclaw shook her head as her paws reached grass again. Sharpclaw pricked his ears and stared in wonder at the huge nest before them. None of the former Twolegplace cats paid it any mind, and lead the warriors around nonchalauntly. As they circled, he heard Patchfoot gasp.

“It seems like it’s the size of the whole forest…. Is everything in Twolegplace so big?”

Ebonyclaw shook her head with a light laugh, “No. I think this is the biggest thing in Twolegplace.”

As soon as the building ended, Ebonyclaw hurried them all across the Thunderpath, walking on the grass on the other side. She turned and crossed the road again when they encountered a building that seemed just as big, camp full of sleeping monsters.

Sharpclaw held his breath as Ebonyclaw lead them over the camp entrance, soon after leading them over a smaller, quieter path.

As Ebonyclaw turned again, Sharpclaw let himself relax. She said that monster’s weren’t abound here and if they were, they had hearts. Patchfoot stood amazed beside him and Sharpclaw, quickly regretting it, let Ebonyclaw hold tightly onto his life.

They were met with a long stretch of grass, followed by Thunderpath entrance, followed by more grass. Sharpclaw saw the sun start to fall on the setting side. When he looked back down, Ebonyclaw and Egg where several tail-lengths across the longest Thunderpath entrance they’d seen yet. Hutch and Patchfoot were beside him, though they didn’t seem scared in the slightest. They were…. Waiting for him. They were….. Protecting him.

It felt like a tree-length-and-a-half before they got back to grass, and right as they had, a monster whipped past them, right onto the path Sharpclaw had just stepped. He felt his heart skip a beat, but when he caught Egg and Ebonyclaw’s comforting, confident eyes, he calmed himself.

Ebonyclaw looked up at the sky. “I’d say we’d be  _ lucky _ to make it by moonhigh,” she chuckled. The two led them through two tree-lengths of shadow-- what Ebonyclaw called a bridge. On the other side, they were greeted by another big, sleepy Thunderpath crossing.

Ebonyclaw let out a breath he didn’t know she was holding, and she untensed her shoulders.

“You know this place?” Sharpclaw asked.

“Yes!” Ebonyclaw said excitedly, “We’re coming right up to the city now.”

Ebonyclaw led them on a small stretch of un-padded Thunderpath, right next to a slope holding a white-and-red den. Monsters zipped past them carelessly, and suddenly, Ebonyclaw broke into a run, flicking her tail for them to follow. She stopped, heaving, at another stretch of grass.

The sky was orange around them, and Ebonyclaw flicked her tail to a small, strangely square stone hole going under a Thunderpath. 

“Rest here for a minute,” she commanded, “I’ll try and catch us a few mice.”

As Sharpclaw curled his paws under him in the damp den, all of his hours of walking and fear caught up to him. After a while, Ebonyclaw set down a few mice and went right back out to grab more. Sharpclaw let Egg and Hutch have them. She came back much sooner, setting another two at Sharpclaw and Patchfoot’s paws.

“I already ate mine,” she murmured, curling her tail over her paws to wait. Patchfoot gathered up all of the bones, burying them right outside the den. 

“It’s grass for a while,” Ebonyclaw informed, trotting off, Egg at her heels. Sharpclaw let Patchfoot follow third, while he hung back with Hutch. He still seemed nervous, though not as nervous as the other day. He figured this was the path Hutch took to find them.

Alternating between trot and run, the patrol made it to the next Thunderpath tangle as soon as black entered the sky. The sun was long gone and the ground was rocky and uncomfortable between their paws. When they reached the other side, a small clearing, Egg sat to pick the pebbles form his paws. Everyone but Ebonyclaw copied.

“It only gets rockier,” she sneered. “Come on. And be careful of the Thundersnakepath. It’s prone to puddles.”

“Thundersnakepath?” Sharpclaw echoed, picking out a particularly bothersome pebble, ignoring the rest. Ebonyclaw took a Skyclan leap forward, landing a mouse-length away from the Thundersnakepath. It was two terribly rusted, stoney branches, filled to the brim with water. It looked like the river in the gorge straight out. It didn’t seem very hard to get across, but he let Ebonyclaw go first nevertheless.

The patrol followed, and they took up their run-trot system over two more Thundersnakepaths. Ebonyclaw crouched.

“We’re close to Dodge’s camp, we must be careful.”

“You can hear meetings,” Hutch reassured, “They’re gone.”

Egg pointed across the way with a paw to a large, wooden den. Almost like a kittypet’s garden, but lacking one half of a wall.

“There’s a big thing of garbage in there,” he mewed, “We can roll in it to disguise our scent.”

Ebonyclaw retched. “Roll? In  _ garbage?” _

Egg nodded, bolting across the Thunderpath clearing. He darted right into the enclosure with no care of getting caught by Twolegs, and rolled ina  box that came up close to the edge of the fence. He jumped down and was met by the patrol.

“...okay,” Sharpclaw muttered, trying not to smell him too much, “You smell bad enough for the lot of us.”

Egg nodded, then turned to Ebonyclaw, “I can lead us from here.” he mewed, bolting off around a bend. He only stopped to catch his breath as he met another intersection. “Dodge road,” he warned, “Be careful.”

Sharpclaw nodded. If the garbage road and this road were the boundaries of Dodge’s camp, at least, and only went back to the Thundersnakepath, it was a very confined area to keep a battle. He made a mental note to sneak behind and really see the situation later.

Egg led them across another intersection, into a big, empty monster camp. A stretch of grass sat in front, and Egg led them across, sitting under a tree. 

“We’re not far now,” he murmured, “Let’s rest a minute. We’re making good time! It’s not quite moonhigh.”


	10. Chapter 10

The patrol finally got a chance to pick the pebbles from their paws. Sharpclaw kept cursing Twolegs and their terrible choices. Surely pebbles got stuck in their strange-colored paws too? As soon as every cat was finished, Egg stood and led them away. 

The Thunderpath felt smoother, yet warmer. It was black as the sky save for the two sun-yellow lines going through it, sudden new additions. He hurried them across, onto dead-feeling grass, back next to the normal gray path.

He ran in front of a building, turning back behind it. The patrol caught up after a moment. It was much smaller than any other clearing they’d seen yet but from the look on Egg’s face, they knew this was the place.

They didn’t have to go too far before Egg found the broken window. He slid in, yowling, while the rest of the patrol waited. Sharpclaw heard an agitated yowl, and in a moment, a mangy brown tom with bright yellow eyes stood on the entrance ramp. 

The tom sighed, and nodded for them to enter. Hutch obeyed, going in first. Sharpclaw and Patchfoot went next and Ebonyclaw, nervous, was last. It was dim inside, only lit by a single small sun hanging from the den’s ceiling.

Sharpclaw looked around. Lots of cats he didn’t recognize, ones who didn’t help them fight against Dodge. Many wore kittypet collars. Stick sat at the base of a box, glancing between each of the warriors.

“What is it?” he asked bluntly.

“Skyclan is looking to end Dodge’s reign for good,” Sharpclaw mewed. Stick’s eyes glittered with malice for a moment, “We need your help.”

Stick glanced up at Shorty, asleep on the boxes above them. He turned back to the warriors, flexing his claws and nodding. “Of course,” he purred, “When do we fight?” Sharpclaw shrugged and Stick flattened his ears in disappointment.  “Well,” he continued, “Stay the night. We will come to Skyclan tomorrow.”

Sharpclaw nodded, lashing his tail to dismiss the cats. Egg, however stepped closer, his ears against his head. He stared straight at Stick.

“Hi, dad,” he murmured.

Stick blinked at him. Soon, he moved, placing his head on Egg’s and holding him close, purring. Sharpclaw swallowed his own, heading over to Hutch, who was lying besides a gray tom missing and eye. The tom nodded in greeting. Sharpclaw nodded back, quickly falling asleep atop his paws.

(...)

Stick let out a loud yowl. Sun streamed in through the crack in the wall, full of dust. There were so few cats that they all managed to be lit up. The Skyclan warriors sat in the back, respectfully letting Stick’s gangmates be closer.

“We will accompany Skyclan in a war against Dodge. We will need all paws. We travel at sunhigh.”

“Stick,” called a heavily pregnant white she-cat.

“Yes, Snowy?”

“I’m expecting kits! I can’t endanger them by fighting, you know Dodge would go right for them. And if I stay here Dodge’s cats might attack!”

Cora stepped closer, “She’s right,” she mewed, “Let me stay and protect my mate.”

Stick looked up at the warriors. Sharpclaw stood, “Skyclan has a queen. And I’m sure Leafstar will be placing a few warriors in camp to protect her. You can stay with her.”

The two still looked a bit nervous, but Cora nodded. Two Siamese cats Sharpclaw didn’t recognize stood. “Thank you for sheltering us, Stick,” said the lighter one, “But Rose and I have decided to go to the Catcher.”

Rose nodded, “We’re show cats. Not street cats. We respect your ways but we can’t live like this.”

Stick shuddered but nodded. As the two cats headed out, Stick caught his gaze on another kittypet. “Bella?”

The tabby-and-white cat shrugged. “I’m sure if I wandered far enough I could find someone to take me in.”

Stick nodded, jumping off his box and waving his tail. “Then off to Skyclan.”

As they left one-by-one, the gray tabby bounded up to Hutch. “You know when I said we’d be glad to help you,” he said, half-laughing, “War isn’t what I had in mind.” Hutch let out a  _ mrrow  _ of laughter.

(...)

“Stick!” called Leafstar from the Rockpile as the group of cats came down the camp entrance. The Skyclan cats sunning in the clearing perked their heads up. Some cats sat up and called out greetings. As they made it down, Leafstar bounded up, Harrypaw and Stormpaw in tow. He had stopped bleeding, though he was still furless in his attacked places. The eye on his furless side was half-closed and cloudily pink.

Shorty smiled at him, “Hello little one!” he purred, Harrypaw smiled back. Leafstar sat and curled his tail around him, purring. “Oh, Leafstar,” Shorty went on, “Are these your little ones?”

She nodded, “Harrypaw’s my youngest. Only son.” Harrypaw turned his face up, beaming, “And Stormpaw’s my middle. Their sister’s recovering from an injury currently.” Stormpaw looked away, still ashamed. Leafstar went on, turning to Stick, “I’m sure you remember my visitor rule. Due to such high tensions, I’ll reduce the wait to one week.”

Stick nodded, “Of course. And I hope you don’t mind, but I brought all my cats. Snowy is due to give birth any day, and we couldn’t leave her behind. Her mate was worried Dodge may kill her while she was unprotected.”

Leafstar nodded, “Yes. We’ve caught a queen currently. Remember Petalnose? She will take good care of her. Stormpaw, take her there please.”

Stormpaw obeyed, but not without Cora nervously keeping behind to make sure her mate was alright. Sharpclaw turned to Harry, then up to Leafstar.

“I’m going to take Hutch and Harrypaw out for a bit,” he mewed. Leafstar nodded, slightly pushing Harrypaw forward with her tail. She started barking orders to Stick’s cats, and after they had dispersed a bit Sharpclaw flicked his tail for Hutch to come with.

Sharpclaw led them to the trunk of a large tree. The branches were higher than any other tree in the area, and sun dappled down through the leaves. Harrypaw sat in a rather sunny spot while Hutch stuck to the shadows.

“Can we talk about Dodge, Hutch?” Sharpclaw asked softly.

Hutch let out a shaky breath, “I guess. You… you saw where his camp was. It’s, um, pretty far back from where Egg rolled in that garbage. Right against the wall. He makes announcements from atop a dumpster- we called it his throne.”

He shuddered and breathed heavily, gulping. He resumed after a few moments.

“It’s surrounded by lipped buildings. You could… easily launch some sort of sky attack but… I think once you’re down you’re down.”

“What do you mean lipped buildings?” Sharpclaw asked softly, trying to coax out all he could without triggering him again.

Hutch nodded, he stood and crouched near one of the tree’s massive roots. The ground was uneven on each side, one much further down.

“So,” Hutch mewed, on the higher half, “Skyclan is on top of the buildings. There’s a ledge on the very edge to hide you, should you be crouching,” he sat up. “You’d have to not hit those. And it… it’s too far down to jump back up, even with your Clan-blood legs.”

Sharpclaw nodded, standing. “Yes. I’ll refer to Leafstar. Thank you, Hutch.”

Hutch sat up straighter. He smiled slightly before nodding, following Sharpclaw and Harrypaw a few steps behind.

“Harrypaw,” mewed Sharpclaw, “Let’s assess your jumping.”


	11. Chapter 11

Firepaw had been up and around since daybreak. And because she was up, most warriors were- albeit reluctantly- also up. She’d been bringing fresh moss and feathers and wool from Starclan-knows-where to both warriors and queen. Leafstar was, very sleepily, organizing an actually-at-dawn dawn patrol.

“Sandynose, Shrewtooth, Birdwing and,” she yawned, “Sparrowpelt? You’re on first. If you’re not back by half-noon, Fallowfern, Waspwhisker, Honeytail and Egg go after. Report any scents.”

The cats nodded, and Sparrowpelt’s eyes shone in pride. Ever since the fox had roughly tossed him against the ground, his leg had been broken and showed no healing signs. Echosong figured it was because the leg had been dislocated as well as broken, and she could only paws-on fix one of those. His leg now stayed patched up with sticks and bindweed.

“Stick, Cora, Shorty, Coal, Percy, go hunting after they return.”

As the gorge started to clear, Sharpclaw made his way up to the apprentice den, where Stormpaw was circling and kneading her bed. She noticed Sharpclaw with a slight jump.

“Rise and shine, dormouse, we’re picking your training back up!”

Stormpaw beamed and bounded out, bouncing on her paws as Sharpclaw lead her up the gorge.

“Hey, Scratchy,” called Tangle’s raspy voice, stepping out of his den, “Can I come training with you? I don't ever what to see the paws that torn up again. And if there's an oncoming battle, I’d like to join in.”

“Uh…” Sharpclaw droned, feeling his heart skip a beat. Tangle going into battle against Dodge would be suicide, but at the same time Sharpclaw did always long for any time with him. “...sure,” he mewed quietly, promising himself he wouldn't freely fight Dodge.

Tangle purred, and Sharpclaw, heart bursting with excitement but throat caught in anxiousness, led them into a small clearing.

“I heard Patchfoot talking about how good Sparrowpelt’s back kick was!” Stormpaw chirped, “Oh! And Cherrytail’s jump-pin! Can we try those?”

Sharpclaw nodded, but before he could speak, Tangle stepped boldly forward, tail-lengths from the trunk of a tree. He took in a deep breath and raised up on his front legs, hind legs shooting back and hitting the tree with a loud  _ thump _ and  _ crunch. _ He then stepped forward, giving a few heaves, small pieces of bark falling from where his legs had hit.

Stormpaw’s eyes shone, and she immediately bounded forward to copy. She didn't hit the tree with nearly the force Tangle dos and she knew it. Sharpclaw sent her away with a flick of his muzzle, humming. He had strong hind legs, sure, but they took after Jessamy’s strong hind-weaker front rather than Tangle’s sturdy all over.

He reared up, and when he landed, he rapidly scraped up the tree, splintering bark under him. He fell on his haunches with a light hiss, though Stormpaw was eager to try that. Sharpclaw let her, but as he stepped away, mewed.

“Cat fur is softer than bark, do it with your class sheathed and it won’t hurt.”

Stormpaw nodded and repeated a few times. She finally sighed, sitting and panting. Regaining her breath, she smiled at Sharpclaw.

“How about the jump pin?”

“The jump pin,” Sharpclaw repeated, “I think, is for stronger back legs. You have to jump backwards, spring against something solid, and then land.”

Stormpaw nodded, realization in her eyes. Tangle seemed to have no desire to learn the jump pin, so Sharpclaw ordered the two to get a few more practices in. Once satisfied, he led them back to camp.

Harrypaw and Firepaw bounded up with birds in their jaws. Sharpclaw, with a nod at Tangle, padded away. He stopped as he heard a loud yowl coming from above him. He unsheathed his claws, expecting the worst, but Birdwing, on lookout, was silent.

It came again as Echosong bounded out of her den with herbs in her jaws, up toward the nursery. Sharpclaw sat, letting his fur lay, but keeping watchful eye upward.

Echosong, many heartbeats later, looked out over the lip of the ledge.

“Sharpclaw, Harveymoon, Macgyver,” she mewed frantically as the two toms passed, “Get me borage. Lots of borage… coltsfoot and chamomile, please-thanks!” She then ducked back in. Macgyver gave a glance at Sharpclaw, and with a nod, the three toms raced out.

“Borage,” mewed Harveymoon, looking around.

“The flowers are star-shaped and purple,” mused Macgyver, “The leaves are soft and hairy and spiked on the edge. They shouldn’t be too far from the top of the gorge, we’d need to go further out for anything else. Oh!” He padded over to a shady spot just under a tree, and plucked up a mouthful of the flowers. Sharpclaw and Harveymoon followed suit before rushing down and delivering to Petalnose, then headed back out.

“Where do you figure chamomile and coltsfoot grow, Macgyver?” Sharpclaw mewed, matching his hurried pace. 

“I don’t know,” he admitted, “I mean, my Twolegs grew chamomile, but that’s too far. Let’s find some burnet,” he said, mostly to Harveymoon, “It looks like a soft succulent and rowan tree leaves.”

Harveymoon’s eyes lit up. “Oh! I saw something like that a few days ago, near the base of an old den. Come on!” he said, bolting off.

He led them to a particularly sunny area. A big log fell across the middle, and Sharpclaw made note of it for a good training spot. Macgyver started to pick the herb, and Sharpclaw copied on what he figured looked similar enough.

“Oh…!” exclaimed Harveymoon. Sharpclaw turned. His jaws were scarce with burnet, ducked into the den he had mentioned. He pulled out a tiny, hardly-wiggling pure-white kit.

Macgyver shot forward and grabbed another, white-and-ginger. “There’s another,” he lisped out between herb and kit. Sharpclaw nodded and carefully grabbed the last, another white-and-ginger. Up close, Sharpclaw could see Harveymoon and Macgyver’s were more fluff and flab than the milk-round bellies all kittens had. His was the smallest. None smelled of milk.

Harveymoon cast a glance at the toms and without physical agreement, started to trot off back to camp. It was quiet, and the whole of the clan was staring up at the eerily quiet nursery.

The three nervously gazed in. Sharpclaw was prepared to see her mangled body puddled in her own blood, still kit at her stomach. He didn’t, instead, Petalnose’s head tiredly rested on her paws as Echosong licked the kit clean. She noticed the toms with a slight start.

“Last time I checked, kits weren’t herbs,” she mewed, laughter in her eyes.

Harveymoon set his kit on the warm stone, forming a makeshift boundary with his paws and his herbs. “We’re sorry, Petalnose, but we… we couldn’t find chamomile or coltsfoot so we gathered burnet and when I picked some from the base of the tree I found these kits and… it’s against the warrior code to neglect a kit in danger.”

Petalnose sat up, tired eyes sparking with laughter, “And just when I was thanking the stars it wouldn’t be such a pawful.” She flicked her tail, and each tom in turn placed the kits at her belly. Harveymoon cast a glance at his mate’s leaving backside while Sharpclaw took sentry outside to listen. Macgyver, after a moment’s of confused hesitation, hopped beside him.

“Macgyver and I will parent them, Petalnose,” he mewed, “We just need you to nurse them.”

Then Patchfoot and Clovertail hopped up. “Are they alright?” Patchfoot asked Sharpclaw. He nodded, and the tom let out a sigh of relief. Clovertail stepped in first, immediately purring. Patchfoot sat opposite of Sharpclaw, peeking his head in.

“They’re beautiful,” Clovertail mewed, “Are they all ours?”

“No,” Petalnose mewed, voice laced with laughter, “The… the one who looks just like Patchfoot is ours.” Sharpclaw glanced out of the corner of his eye just long enough to see Patchfoot’s eyes filled with water, shining in pride.

“What should we name her?” Clovertail whispered.

“I was thinking Tansykit. Complete my herbal collection,” Petalnose purred, “A sprig of mint, sprig of sage, a bundle of tansy, a couple of clovers….”

Clovertail let out a  _ mrrow  _ of laughter and Patchfoot stepped back with a nod at Sharpclaw, jumping back down into the clearing. Macgyver took his place.

“Harveymoon, Macgyver,” Petalnose mewed, “You said you’d parent these three. Would you like to name them?”

“Yes,” Harveymoon mused, “The fluffiest, pure-white would I’d like to name Cloudkit.”

Macgyver nodded, “And the fluffiest ginger-and-white I’d like to name Blossomkit,” he turned to Sharpclaw, “You carried the last, would you like to name them?”

Sharpclaw tilted his head. His kit was the skinniest, with a white underbelly, legs and muzzle. His pelt was shaping up to be a magnificent dark, russet-ginger, nearly the color of the sunset.

“Duskkit?” he asked.

“Duskkit,” Macgyver repeated, nodding and puring. “Duskkit, Cloudkit and Blossomkit,” he mused, “My beautiful little warriors.”


	12. Chapter 12

A loud yowl echoed throughout the gorge. Warriors sleepily awoke from a mid-day nap in the warrior’s den. Another, louder, longer yowl. Every warrior was awake now, chattering anxiously about what was happening. A third.

“Places, everyone!” Sharpclaw called, “Prepare for battle! Plumwillow, Creekfeather, Rabbitleap, Sandynose, scout! Birdwing, Patchfoot, Tinycloud, Rockshade, Bouncefire, group one! Patchfoot, Honeytail, nursery! The rest of us, group two!”

A fourth yowl, cut short.

“Attack!”

The scout group and nursery defenders poured out, fluffed up and yowling. Sharpclaw pricked his ears as unfamiliar yowls echoed through the gorge and musty scent reached his nose. Group one got in line to launch a synced sky attack. 

Sharpclaw heard a yowl and a gurgle, unable to tell if it was from one of Skyclan’s cats or the intruders. With a nod, the led the rest of the cats out. He landed squarely on a cream tabby she-cat’s shoulders, knocking her down and battering her muzzle. With a deep cut into her shoulders, he tossed her away and leaped forward toward the nursery. Patchfoot and Honeytail stood side-by-side, snarling at a big, muscular brown tom.

Sharpclaw’s eyes widened, Rileypaw’s falcon move flashing in his mind. “Get out of the way!” Sharpclaw yowled up as the tom took a step closer.

He bundled his muscles under him and sprang up. He caught his claws in the tom’s long fur, tumbling him over off the higher end of the ledge.

Sharpclaw released a moment, both falling hopelessly, terror in the big cat’s eyes. Sharpclaw latched onto his chest, kicking with his hind paws to score his belly.

Then it all stopped with a crunch. The tom landed square on his shoulders and Sharpclaw landed on his chest on top. His head was throbbing, eyes shut in pain. He heard the commotion stop, and saw eyes of Skyclan and rogue on him. Leafstar was holding down a tiny black tom.

He looked down at the big tom’s body, wobbly standing. His body was mangled and his eyes were wide enough to see the whites. They were dull rather than bright with terror.

“Oh, Starclan…” Sharpclaw muttered, realizing the tom was frozen in death, not fear.

The black tom under Leafstar kicked her stomach, sliding out. He stomped angrily to Sharpclaw.

“You have made a fatal mistake, killing that cat. This means war.”

“Yeah!” Leafstar yowled, “Attacking us in our camp and thinking you can win was  _ your  _ fatal mistake. This means  _ war!” _

“War!” echoed Waspwhisker, releasing a light tabby she-cat with a spiked collar.

“War!” cried Ebonyclaw.

“War!” called the rest of the clan as the rogues ran, “War! War!”

A white tom with a dark tail jerked the tom from under Sharpclaw, grabbing him carelessly by his mane and dragging him away, vicious glare in his eyes that never left Sharpclaw’s own.

Mintfur’s alarm sounded again just as the cats started to groom their wounds. Stick and his gang appeared, followed by Mintfur’s loud “Sorry!”

The five cats padded down, prey in their jaws. They placed their herbs on the freshkill pile as Echosong and Frecklewish started to scout wounds. Sharpclaw padded, tail and ears dropping in sorrow, toward Leafstar.

“Why are you grieving?” she demanded, “Those cats attacked us!”

“An honorable warrior doesn’t need to kill,” he mewed, words hollow.

Leafstar nodded curtly and flicked her tail to summon Stick.

“Yes, Leafstar?”

“Skyclan will help you kill Dodge once and for all. But first we must tend to our wounds and get at our full strength.”

Stick nodded, “We will be forever in your debt, Leafstar. Thank you.”

“Hey, Stick!” called Frecklewish, “Come help me gather herbs!”

Stick dipped his head respectfully at Leafstar before padding off to join her, Percy and Shorty. Cora and Coal were helping scout wounds and patch them up. From the looks of things, Sharpclaw assumed no one had anything major.

Sharpclaw felt a twitch on the skin right between his shoulders as Leafstar licked a paw and dragged it over a bleeding ear.

“I feel a storm brewing.”

“Actually or metaphorically?”

“I don’t know,” he admitted, “I always get this one itch before it storms.”

Leafstar sighed and nodded, “You don’t think Starclan is angry for me declaring war, do you? Firestar did say that when Starclan is angry they send clouds over the moon.”

“Truthfully, Leafstar?” Sharpclaw mewed, “I don’t think Starclan controls storms. And after all, you’re right. They attacked us. They attacked your kits. We never provoked them. We’re in the right.”

“I can’t believe a tom who just grieved killing an enemy would be supporting war against those same cats.”

Sharpclaw shrugged, then sighed. “That black-tailed tom who took the dead warrior away. I saw him holding Harrypaw captive the day before he got so injured. There's no doubt in my mind the hurt them and he killed Snooky, and they will both be avenged by my claws and the wrath of Skyclan.”

Leafstar nodded after a moment, starting to pad toward Echosong. “You might want to get your legs checked out. You look rather wobbly.”


	13. Chapter 13

Rain drizzled down, getting caught on leaves only to make bigger splashes. Thunder roared distantly as a particularly large drop caught Sharpclaw right between the ears. He shook, cursing the long and tangly pelt he’d gotten from his father. Stormpaw shook as Sharpclaw’s droplets landed on her.

Plumwillow took in a deep breath. “I think all the scents are getting drowned out. I do love the scent of rain, though.”

Sharpclaw nodded, starting to take the next pace forward.

“That’s the border,” Stormpaw mewed, looking mortified.

Sharpclaw smiled, “Yes. Good catch, Stormpaw.”

Stormpaw smiled back, eyes bright. The bushes across from the border rustled. Sharpclaw tensed, defensively stepping in front of Stormpaw. A black-and-silver she-cat emerged, her dark blue eyes bright surprise at the sight of new cats. She smiled.

“Egg! Hello.”

“Hi!”

The she-cat started toward the border, but before she could cross, Sharp bolted in front of her path, tail still wrapped around Stormpaw’s shoulders.

“And just who are you?”

“My name is Onion,” she purred.

“She’s no danger, Sharpclaw,” Egg mewed, padding around him to nuzzle Onion. 

As Sharpclaw watched on, he couldn’t help wondering just how well Egg knew her. But the words of his question hung dryly in his throat.

“You didn’t tell me you were a sky-warrior now, Egg!” Onion purred.

“Sure am!” he retorted.

At least that set Sharpclaw’s mind at ease to whether or not Egg had been sneaking off to see the she-cat.

“Can I become a sky-warrior too?” Onion asked.

Egg looked at Sharpclaw questioningly, longing in his eyes.

“No,” he said firmly.

“She’s not part of the Clowder, Sharpclaw.” he turned back to Onion, “Right?”

“Not willingly,” she answered, “I want to get out and I’m not into the pampered kittypet lifestyle.”

Egg turned back to Sharpclaw, beaming. He sighed.

“Fine. You’ll be Skyclan’s visitor. One moon, hunt everyday. After that we’ll consider training you,” he said, stepping back closer to Stormpaw, never once letting go of his grasp.

Onion dipped her head thankfully and padded over the border. Egg flicked his tail to lead the patrol home. Sharpclaw noticed Plumwillow’s gaze never once left the she-cat, but it didn’t seem in mistrust. 

She cleared her throat and finally managed to tear her gaze away, focusing on her paws.

“I do want you to know, Onion,” Sharpclaw said gruffly, “That if you do betray Skyclan during this moon, we will not hesitate to chase you out for good.”

“That won’t be necessary, sir,” Onion mewed, “Egg’s the only cat I’ve got. No cat to betray to.”

“Tensions are high with cats from Twolegplace,” Sharpclaw mewed, keeping the true state of matters away from her, “In fact, you’ll be receiving a bodyguard. Plumwillow, would you?”

“Oh!” Plumwillow exclaimed, “Oh, no no no no… I can’t. I’m, uh,” she coughed, “Rabbitleap wouldn’t mind, I don’t think.”

Sharpclaw nodded, purring. He lowered his voice, “I never took you for the love-at-fight-sight type.”

“She’s beautiful,” Plumwillow admitted, infatuation in her voice more than shame.

Sharpclaw chuckled, “Sure.” He raised his voice, turning to Stormpaw, “Bring some prey to the queens, will you?”

Stormpaw nodded, bounding down the path. Sharpclaw cast a glance at Egg and Onion while Plumwillow padded past him. “Onion. Elder’s.” He pointed with his tail to the den. Onion nodded, padding down.

“Sharpclaw,” mewed Egg, “She’s trustworthy, I promise. We were kits together and she wouldn’t dream of killing or betraying anyone.”

“I understand,” Sharpclaw mewed, “But time is a terrible mistress. No kitten is born with bloodlust. Nothing is born evil.”

Egg flattened his ears to his head, “Are you calling her evil?” he growled.

Sharpclaw shrugged, “I’d just like to keep tabs on her, Egg. We’re in war with Twolegplace cats. We can’t risk anything.”

“I’ll make mousedust of you, you call her evil again,” Egg snarled.

“Tensions are high, Egg. We’ll see how she is after the moon,” with that, he padded down, into the warrior’s den.

Rabbitleap was sharing a plump sparrow with his mentor, Sparrowpelt. Plumwillow was chatting with him. Sharpclaw caught his eye on Hutch, seemingly dozing with his ears pricked up. Sharpclaw laid beside him, curling his paws under his soaking body. Hutch opened his eyes to slits as he sat.

“Sure, Sharpclaw,” Rabbitleap mewed, sitting up. “I mean, if my sister can’t I don’t know why you trust me anymore. I get crushes just as easily.”

“Hey!” Plumwillow exclaimed, cuffing his ear. 

Rabbitleap dodged just in time, picking up the prey bones and heading out. Hutch raised his head, his voice quiet.

“Onion?” he asked.

“Right. I don’t think I trust her.”

“Not all Twolegplace cats agree with Dodge, Sharpclaw. You trust me, don’t you? She was part of the Clowder, but she never actively was there. She never did anything to get on Dodge’s bad side and was never good enough to become close. She’s fine.”

Sharpclaw nodded, shifting, ready to sleep away the storm. Before he could, Leafstar let out a loud yowl and gathering call. He shuffled to the edge of the den, hoping he wouldn’t have to leave again. Leafstar noticed, and the look in her eyes put that hope to rest.

He bounced down, then up to the Rockpile. “Hey. Egg brought a visitor today. Her name is Onion. I set her guard to be Rabbitleap, she’s in the elder’s currently.”

“She’d better stay there,” she said curtly, “Clanmates, as you know, we are in a state of warrior. Today we will have large group trainings. I’d like Patchfoot to lead a group of Harveymoon, Macgyver, Plumwillow, Creekfeather, Mintfur, Bellaleaf, Stick and Fallowfern. Billystorm, you take Waspwhisker, Sagenose, Ebonyclaw, Egg, Nettlesplash, Birdwing, Shorty and Bouncefire. Sharpclaw, you take Tinycloud, Rockshade, Sandynose, Honeytail, Shrewtooth, Cherrytail, Percy and Hutch. The rest of us will stay in camp to guard the queens.”

Sharpclaw nodded and flicked his tail for the cats to fall in behind him. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Nettlesplash and Tinycloud nuzzle eachother before heading off toward their respective groups. Tinycloud easily towered over her brother, if not the whole of Skyclan. Sharpclaw couldn’t help wondering how tall the cat who sired her must’ve been.

He led the patrol to the clearing where Harveymoon had found the kits. Tinycloud, Hutch, Cherrytail and Rockshade,” he pointed with his tail, “Line up at that tree. The rest of you, at that one.”

The cats did as they were told, while Sharpclaw quickly gathered up four twigs. He stood confidently between the two groups.

“Some of you may remember the training game we played before the battle with the rats. We will be repeating that. Tinycloud and Sandynose, whichever one of you can go under and jump up onto that log wins the first round.”

The two cats crouched down at either side of Sharpclaw. With a flick of his tail, they shot off. Tinycloud, the thinner of the two, easily squished down under a small opening, nearly flipping up onto the log. Sandynose joined many seconds later.

Next were Hutch and Percy, who tied. After were Cherrytail and Shrewtooth, Shrewtoth winning by a heartbeat. Last were Rockshade and Honeytail, the stoutest of the patrol. Honeytail had pulled a Skyclan leap to start and only won because of it. 

Sharpclaw nodded, giving two sticks to each of the patrols. He looked up to one of the trees, noticing an owl hole very high up. He pointed with his ears. “First of the patrols to make it to that owl hole wins. Off.”

All he saw were rushing sets of paws, up the tree, squirming as rain fell into their eyes. Sharpclaw prayed lightning wouldn’t strike the tree. Tinycloud passed the stick to Hutch, who was jumping and scampering up the tree like he was a full-blooded Skyclan warrior. He beat Shrewtooth by a kittenstep.

As they slid back down their cheer their congratulations for Hutch. Hutch seemed flustered, but turned his gaze to Sharpclaw for approval. He nodded, and with a point of his muzzle, lead the cats back home.


	14. Chapter 14

“Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join here beneath the Rockpile for a clan meeting!’

Rain was still pelting down, and the river was up to its banks. Leafstar sat tenser than usual, her kits guarded by Billystorm as if he could stop water if it attacked.

“Clovertail, Shrewtooth and Cora!” Leafstar called, “You three will stay behind and protect the queens. Today we attack the Clowder.”

“Skyclan!” cried Billystorm.

“Skyclan! Skyclan! Skyclan!”

Leafstar nodded, satisfied. She strut over to Onion, guarded by Rabbitleap and Tangle. “Will you fight against the Clowder?”

Onion nodded, “Of course.”

“Skyclan won’t hesitate to harm you if you are seen fighting against us.”

“I wouldn’t dream of it, ma’am. I’ll do anything if it means I can become a warrior.”

Leafstar nodded, satisfied, but before she could yowl out again Tangle spoke.

“I’m coming, too.”

Sharpclaw, beside him, shot up. “What?! You  _ can’t-!!  _ You’re too old, you’ll get killed!”

“I’d rather go out fighting than from  heart attack alone in the middle of the night!” he spat back. Sharpclaw frantically stared at Leafstar, eyes wide and his ears flat to his head. She reluctantly nodded and turned around, staring at Sparrowpelt.

The fox attack had popped his leg out of place and broken it. Echosong and Frecklewish hadn’t noticed until he’d tried to stand. Echosong had bound it with a stick and bindweed and the most walking he could do was a limp.

“I’ve still got three sets of claws, Leafstar,” he mewed, “Worst that can happen is it breaks again.”

Leafstar reluctantly nodded, “Hutch, Stick, Egg! Lead us to Dodge.”

The three cats nodded and quietly led Skyclan out of the gorge. As they padded through Twolegplace, the sky darkened and the rain let up a bit. The toms led them an alternate way so that they wouldn’t be seen or scented. They crossed around a wheatfield and a tangle of thunderpaths, but eventually made it to a red-brick den. Stick gave a quick lesson on how to climb the cold birch trees he called storm drains, and the warriors were on the roof.

The warriors arranged themselves into lines, ready to spring down in sets. Sharpclaw took his place beside Leafstar and Billystorm in the head. Dodge sat atop a big, green box, flanked by Harley and a pure white cat with a black tail. Under, a cat Sharpclaw recognized as Oscar was standing over a cat he remembered once attacked the gorge before Rileypool and Bellaleaf joined.

The tom whimpered and wriggled out from under his grasp, and said something no cat could hear before bolting off.

“I never did trust Oscar,” Billystorm mewed, unsheathing his claws.

“Skyclan!” Leafstar announced quietly, “Attack!” She leaped down and tumbled Dodge off his throne, while Sharpclaw sprung at a large gray tom. He caught a glimpse of black-and-white fur and figured Patchfoot was beside him.

Patchfoot landed on his back and the big tom scored his legs terribly. Sharpclaw bit into his thick neck fur and clawed his eyes and jumped off, the tom running off yowling. Patchfoot rolled onto his legs, panting. He flicked his ears at Sharpclaw and leaped onto another warrior.

Sharpclaw turned around to see Hutch rearing up and batting at a molly with a spiked collar’s face. The molly started to move for Hutch’s stomach, but Sharpclaw barreled himself at her. He jumped back off her chest and back toward Hutch as a small calico clawed at his back.

Sharpclaw headbutted her chest off of him, and Hutch clawed at her stomach. She let out a terrified yowl and bolted off, and a sleek black tom took her place, tumbling Sharpclaw over and biting his shoulder.

Hutch hauled him off and, flicking his tail at Sharpclaw, rolled the two of them into the dust of the battle. Sharpclaw looked around, gaze caught on Dodge. He slowly lifted his jaws from Leafstar’s neck, the molly’s eyes closed and claws still extended. Sharpclaw hoped she’d only lost one life, and bunched his legs under himself to spring. Before he could, however, he saw the older, tangly-furred version of himself launch at Dodge.

_ Tangle! _

Dodge flipped him over easily and mercilessly bit open his throat, leaving him gasping for air beside Leafstar. He licked his white paw clean calmly and Sharpclaw, filled with rage, launched himself at him. He dug his teeth into his neck just as he’d done to Tangle.

He stopped struggling and Sharpclaw reluctantly let him go. His eyes were glazed over and the gash slowly dripped onto his white stomach.

_ That’s for all of them, you bastard. _

He grabbed the skinny tom’s scruff and leaped up onto the stinking box, shoulder bite stinging, and let him bleed down onto it. Sharpclaw never felt less remorse. He took a deep breath and let out the loudest yowl his lungs could muster. Leafstar, dazed, sat up and stared up at Sharpclaw, eyes wide in terror. Sharpclaw quietly looked away, unsure if she was scared of Dodge’s state or his.

The battle seemed to halt at an instant. From what Sharpclaw could see, injuries were evenly split between each group. Sandynose and Birdwing were leaning on eachother, each holding up opposite paws. Creekfeather was laying down, heaving, bleeding heavily. Half of Onion’s face has blood-red. Sharpclaw hoped those were the most of their injuries.

“Scatter!” yowled Harley, bolting off all of his cats following after.

“Coward!” Sharpclaw yowled back. He jumped down and blinked at Leafstar, “I think the hawks will enjoy him, hm?”

Leafstar chuckled awkwardly and nodded.

He sighed, “Hey. I know you’ve always been scared of me killing you and taking over Skyclan. And I’m sorry I killed him, Leafstar, I-I saw him kill Tangle and couldn’t-”

Leafstar pressed her nose to his and smiled softly, looking around at her cats. “Macgyver, come carry Tangle. Head home, Skyclan!”

Stick and Hutch stepped closer.

“What will you do now?”

Stick let out a heavy breath, “Percy’s torn up his eye wound. If you’ll let us, I will let my cats heal and return to our territory.”

“Hutch?”

“Well…” he whispered, “I’d really like to rejoin Skyclan.”

Leafstar nodded, “We’ll hold your ceremony tomorrow morning. I think I’ve got some other ceremonies in mind. Help Macgyver.”

(...)

Sharpclaw sighed and pressed his muzzle deep into Tangle’s fur. The rain had cleaned off the blood and well-scenting herbs Echosong had covered his fur with.

“Tonight we sit vigil for Tangle,” mewed Leafstar, “He died bravely defending us from the claws of Dodge.” She looked down at him, “May you find good hunting, swift running, and shelter when you sleep.”


	15. Chapter 15

A loud yowl rang through the gorge. The rain had cleared, though the sky was still dark and cloudy. The river was at its bank and the rocks were dark and damp.

“Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join here beneath the Rockpile for a clan meeting!” called Leafstar, waiting for her warriors to finish their meals and throw out the bones. It had been several days since the attack on Dodge, and the clan was fairly healthy again.

Sandynose and Rockshade were the worst, Sandynose had messed up his shoulder and Rockshade pulled a hind leg.

“Hutch,” she called, “Please come forward.”

The tom slunked forward, ears flat to his head, nervous.

“Hutch, a few days ago you fought bravely against Dodge and informed me you would like to rejoin Skyclan.”

“Yes,” he mewed as he sat down.

Leafstar nodded, “Then I, Leafstar, leader of Skyclan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down upon this cat. He has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code and wishes to return to the clan he once left. I commend him back to you as warrior. Hutch, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and protect and defend your clan, even at the cost of your life?”

He nodded, “I do.”

“Then I keep your name Hutch, we welcome you to Skyclan and honor your bravery and kindness.”

Hutch nodded and Leafstar dismissed him with a flick of her tail.

“Sharpclaw, Patchfoot and Rockshade, please come forward.” She ordered. Out of the corner of his eye, Sharpclaw saw Leafstar’s kits bounce with excitement. He took his seat beside the two other toms. “Now, Firepaw, Stormpaw and Harrypaw, come forward.”

They obliged, beaming. They sat at the base of the Rockpile and Leafstar stared down and smiled right back before continuing.

“I have observed how these three fought against Dodge, and I believe at they are more than worthy of their warrior names,” she mewed, “Sharpclaw, Patchfoot and Rockshade, do you believe that they are ready to become warriors?”

They spoke their acceptance and Sharpclaw watched Stormpaw’s eyes fill with water as she smiled back, relieved. Leafstar nodded.

“Then I, Leafstar, leader of Skyclan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down upon these apprentices. They have trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend them to you as warriors in their turn. Stormpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and protect and defend your clan, even at the cost of your life?”

“I do,” she mewed, voice shaking.

“Then, by the powers of Starclan, I give you your warrior name. Stormpaw, from this moment on, you will be known as Stormheart for your honesty and bravery. Firepaw, do you promise to protect and defend your clan and uphold the warrior code, even at the cost of your life?”

“I do!”

“Then I give you your warrior name. Firepaw, from this moment on, you will be known as Firefern for your loyalty and spirit. Harrypaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and protect and defend your clan, even at the cost of your life?”

“Yes.”

“Then, from this moment on, you will be known as Harrybrook for your kindness and warmth.” She then leaped down and rested her muzzle on each in turn.

“Stormheart!” called Sharpclaw, followed by the other toms, “Harrybrook! Firefern!”

Sharpclaw let the cry fizzle out before coming up to Stormheart and pressing his muzzle to her cheek, close in a hug. He stepped back with a proud glance at her and turned to Patchfoot.

“Prank without me,” he mewed, “I’m too sad to stay up much later.”

“Godspeed, Sharpclaw,” he mewed back.

He leaped up and took his nest, and almost fell asleep the second he laid down. He cracked open his eyes again once he heard a twig snap. He was in a shaded area behind a bush. Cautiously, he peaked out from the leaves. His heart almost burst from his chest.

Lichenfur was rubbing herself under Tangle’s chin. Then stopped and perked her ears as the bushes behind them rustled. Out from them emerged a tabby she-cat, the same color as Sharpclaw, followed by a brown and white tabby missing her eartip, cut flat.

“J… Jessamy?” breathed Tangle.

“...Tangle,” she nodded, stepping forward and pressing the top of her head to his cheek, “How nice of you to join us.”

Sharpclaw couldn’t stop himself from purring. Terribly happy, Sharpclaw woke up. The warrior’s den was fairly full, and it was drizzling outside. Other cats were out, eating and drinking from the overflowing river. Sharpclaw decided that the river may be high but was going slowly and was safe. He headed down and hid under the leader’s ledge, alongside Hutch. 

He nodded a greeting. “You look happy,” he mewed. Sharpclaw tilted his head, still smiling. “What’s up?”

Sharpclaw purred, “...I saw Tangle reunite with Lichenfur and my mom and sister.”

Hutch let out a  _ mrrow  _ of laughter. After a moment, Sharpclaw spoke again.

“You want to come gather moss with me for the new warriors?”

“Sure.”

The two stood and headed out. Sharpclaw couldn’t bear to look at the elder’s den. Hutch didn’t say anything about it. The two toms walked into the forest, not very far from camp. Sharpclaw was looking for a tree with thick enough branches that the moss would be moderately dry.

He remembered the clearing where he’d found Duskkit, and the big raised log. Surely the moss on the underside would be alright. He flicked his tail to lead Hutch in that direction. Hutch started to claw off the moss and Sharpclaw impulsively checked the old den to make sure no more kits had been left there.

There weren’t, so Sharpclaw grabbed his own jawful of moss and the two headed back. It was raining heavier, and a few tail-lengths before either could see into the gorge, an ear-splitting scream sounded. They dropped their moss and ran, seeing the whole of Skyclan sat at the top of the gorge, not quite on the exit, or coming up.

Petalnose was yowling and Sharpclaw felt his heart skip when only Blossomkit sat at her paws. Sharpclaw knew he didn’t have the eyes to pick out a kit from driftwood and sat in front of Petalnose, keeping Blossomkit from running. The warriors with the best eyesight where looking over the edge, calling for the kits. He saw Hutch press his ears to his head as he rushed down the gorge exit and into the brown water. Clovertail called after him to no avail.

Sharpclaw watched, eyes wide, praying to Starclan all of them would survive. Then, suddenly, a splash came from the elder’s den, and Hutch’s light tabby head emerged, holding Duskkit. His stomach was round and Sharpclaw knew he was full of water. Hutch stretched up and Plumwillow took the kit, immediately passing him to Echosong. Then Hutch dived back in.

Clovertail flexed her claws and shook her head, and followed him. The rain started to drizzle out and Sharpclaw heard Duskkit whimper and cough and puke up black water. Harveymoon laid down and led him into his thick belly fur, licking him the wrong way.

Soon enough, the rain completely stopped and Hutch and Clovertail rushed up with Tansykit and Cloudkit. Both medicine cats started pumping their stomachs immediately and Blossomkit escaped from Sharpclaw and Petalnose’s grasp. Sharpclaw followed her and walked at her side, protecting her from slipping into the gorge. She collapsed into Harveymoon’s stomach between Duskkit and a very dazed Tansykit. Cloudkit stumbled over soon after. Petalnose and Macgyver cuddled up with the tom and Clovertail stood aside, still soaking wet. The clouds started to clear and Echosong said something Sharpclaw didn’t pick up, all his attention was on Hutch.

“That was one of the dumbest things I’ve ever seen a cat do,” he murmured.

Hutch shrugged, “It’s law you can’t neglect a kit in danger, isn’t it. Besides,” he mewed, lifting up a paw and spreading his toes, revealing a thick black webbing. “It’s a warrior’s job to use their skills to protect them.” He purred as the clan fretted around the kits, glancing at the slowly flooding gorge. “We’ll need to collect more bedding, now,” he joked.


	16. Chapter 16

“I have an announcement, everyone,” Tinycloud announced, padding over to where Nettlesplash, Sharpclaw, Rockshade and Hutch laid under the warrior’s ledge. Leaf-fall was quickly making itself known, but it had not yet proved problems for Skyclan.

Nettlesplash pricked his ears, “Yes?”

Tinycloud sat down, “I’m expecting kits!”

“Kits!” Nettlesplash gasped, shooting up and running his head under the tall she-cat’s chin. “Oh, Tinycloud I’m so glad…”

Tinycloud purred, connecting her stubby tail with Nettlesplash’s.

“Wait,” he mewed, backing away, “Cat’s are pregnant for two moons and you can only tell at one…” he gasped, “You fought Dodge pregnant!”

“I was fine,” Tinycloud said with a slight laugh.

“But you could’ve gotten hurt!  _ They  _ could’ve gotten hurt!” Nettlesplash fretted.

“Was a dumb move,” Rockshade said, mid stretch.

“Hey!” Tinycloud barked, “I just found out, too!”

Rockshade stood with a chuckle, “I’m going out to gather bedding for my oh-very-pregnant sister and the warriors, I guess. Would any of you like to come?”

Hutch nodded and stood up, turning back to Sharpclaw for a moment. Half his head was in leaf-fall sunlight, amber eyes brighter. Sharpclaw could’ve sworn he felt his heart catch in his chest, but he shook his head. The patrol headed off and soon enough Sharpclaw felt his heart return.

_ The hell was  _ that?

Cherrytail leaped down from the warrior’s ledge, jumping as she realized a cat was under it. She turned around.

“Sharpclaw!” she greeted, padding over and runnin her cheek over his forehead. “Would you like to come on a walk with me?”

Sharpclaw nodded and stretched, standing. Cherrytail smiled and flicked her tail to lead him out. The sun was particularly warm that day, and the two of them were enjoying the warmth and eachother’s company. Their pelts just hardly touched and every-so-often their tailtips tapped together.

Eventually Cherrytail paused and leaped up into an old owl hole. Sharpclaw waited for her to settle before leaping up himself. He licked Cherrytail’s forehead and bundled his paws under himself. Cherrytail sighed, laying her head on Sharpclaw’s shoulder, Sharpclaw slowly starting to groom her neck.

“I kinda wanted to talk to you,” she mewed, “I was going to talk to Sparrowpelt about it but… I feel like I really need your advice over his.”

“Shoot,” Sharpclaw mewed, stopping his licking and laying on her damp neck.

Cherrytail shifted a bit so she was on her side, sighing again. “I keep… having this nightmare. Sparrowpelt and I have kits- and  _ you’re  _ the father of mine- and our kits become mates with eachother.”

Sharpclaw shuddered and made a sound, but Cherrytail paid it no mind.

“And I keep dreaming the gorge is flooding and my kits drowning and you and Sparrowpelt getting killed by this black-tailed cat and next thing I know I’m drowning my sorrows in mice and there’s yew berries inside it,” she closed her eyes tight, “And Ebonyclaw leaves to become a full kittypet again.”

“How vivid,” Sharpclaw mewed softly after a moment.

“Yeah,” Cherrytail said back, suddenly sounding exhausted. She then spoke again after another long silence, “Were you ever in love with me, Sharpclaw?”

“No!” Sharpclaw said with a slight laugh, “You’re moons younger than me, I’m old enough to be your father! ...I  _ am  _ your father, I trained you.”

Cherrytail laughed, rubbing her head against Sharpclaw’s shoulder until her laugh fizzled into a purr. Light seemed to dapple brighter through the leaves, lighting up Cherrytail’s ginger patches gold and her black brown. 

“I think I’ve fallen in love with Ebonyclaw,” she admitted, cringing back a bit, ready for Sharpclaw to scold her.

Sharpclaw nodded, “You always have seemed like the likes-mollies type cat. I don’t spend enough time with Ebonyclaw to know about her… Good luck.”

Cherrytail purred happily, “Good luck to you, too!”

“Who said anything about  _ me  _ falling in love?” Sharpclaw asked, jokingly gruff.

Cherrytail turned her head up, smirking. Sharpclaw couldn’t help laughing, which made Cherrytail laugh as well. Sharpclaw didn’t know how much time had passed or how long was silence or laughter, but he did know that red sunset light was dappling through the leaves and Cherrytail was asleep on him.

He didn’t have the heart to wake her, Starclan knew she needed a good sleep. Sharpclaw didn’t intend to fall asleep right back on her, but that’s just what he did.


End file.
